Remembrance
by Getson Michaels
Summary: Seventeen months after returning from Hueco Mundo, Orihime Inoue finds herself plagued by dreams of the past. As the dreams become more vivid, the more she yearns for the one she left behind on the top of Las Noches. With the dreams came memories, and with memories came change. She seeks the help of Kisuke Urahara, in hopes, that he might hold the answers she seeks.
1. Chapter 1 - Revelation

Special thanks to _**waifuscum**_ for the AMAZING COVER ART!

Check her out on Tumblr!

**Author Notes:**

_This is my very first fan fic, so please go easy on me. I tried to keep the story as canonical as possible, while still adding in my own flavor to make it a proper fan fiction. The story was written for someone very special to me, and she thought it was good enough to share with more like-minded readers. So here it is! I hope you all enjoy, the Ulqui-Hime goodness within. HAPPY READING!_

_~GM_

**CHAPTER 1 - Revelation**

Orihime held her breath, as she inspected the features of the one who had fallen asleep in her chamber, up close. His messy dark hair covered his nose and fell down past his ears. He had unique markings on his face, and a black lip color. The left side of his head covered with some kind of horned plate, made of bone.

"His features are surprisingly soft, with his eyes closed," Orihime thought to herself, "He's actually kind of-"

Suddenly his eyes flew open! Cutting her thought short.

"WAH!" Orihime screamed, out of shock.

"Is there some reason for your gawking?" Ulquiorra beckoned, unamused.

"N-NO! I had just woken up and was surprised to find you here...in my cell…" Orihime replied waving her hands in front of her body. "Did I wake you?"

"Hardly." He replied with haste.

"So did Aizen order you to sit in here with me?" She asked, perplexed.

"I suppose not." Ulquiorra stated, "Why, do you find my presence unsettling...woman?"

"N-No, I...I just don't think it's necessary, is all." Orihime pouted, turning her head to the side. "Surely there is something better for an Espada to do with his time. Besides, I've already sworn my allegiance to you. I'm not going anywhere."

"I see…" He replied, pausing for a moment, "Allow _me_ then, to enlighten you; there are those among us, who do not possess the ability to recognize your importance to Lord Aizen. In other words, they would like nothing more than to have an innocent little human girl as their plaything. I'm simply here to detour that kind of ignorance."

"You're protecting me?" Orihime questioned.

"Tch…" he spat back, as he rose placing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Or maybe yo-"

"Enough...with this idle banter woman" He said cutting her off, as he made his way to the door and opened it.

"So much for your protection…" She teased.

"Nonsense…" He retorted, casually peering over his left shoulder, as he held the door open with his right. "I have just become aware of something that requires my attention more than you, at the moment."

Orihime watched Ulquiorra leave as the door closed behind him. She stood in the middle of her cell for but a few moments when she thought she could hear commotion coming from the hall outside of her room. Quietly, she snuck over to the door as she brushed her hair behind her right ear and pressed it up against the slab.

"That's Ulquiorra's voice!" She thought to herself, trying to make out the conversation. "But I don't recognize the other one…"

"I don't recall any orders being given for you to report to this location," Ulquiorra spoke sternly, "Tell me…what reason do you have?"

There was a long pause.

"_Jeez! yer, so fucking testy, as usual Ulquiorra!_" the unfamiliar voice taunted. "_Still haven't broken in that pet of yer's I take it_? _It's a shame really...to let something so pure go to waste. Shit makes me drool just thinkin' about it!_"

"I see...Then perhaps I was unclear the last time we spoke..." Ulquiorra's voice seemed to vibrate the very air itself, "My interests reside elsewhere with that woman. However difficult that may be for someone such as yourself to grasp…In truth I should be more sympathetic. For you to call yourself an Espada with such a disturbing absence of intellect is no doubt a heavy burden..._Nnoitra._"

"_How about ya save your fuckin' sympathy for that bitch in there, after I'm through with her!" _Nnoitra threatened.

Unbeknownst to Ulquiorra something stirred below his feat.

"Oh?" Ulquiorra scorned, unamused.

"_That's just like you to be so nonchalant Ulquiorra. How about I let ya in on a little secret! Szayel has cooked something up to negate the use of Shunpo. BUT, the only thing he had to test on was Sonido. So there was some improvisin' involved. So...Ya finding it harder to move?"_ He mocked as he Sonido'd out of Ulquiorra's sight.

Suddenly Ulquiorra sense something was amiss, he couldn't move! He couldn't escape the viscous material that had formed at his feet. How could something have slipped through is pesquisa, let alone his Solita Vista? He turned his head just in time to watch, Nnoitra fire a peculiar looking cero straight at him.

"I see…" Ulquiorra said unable to move.

Unable to escape Ulquiorra was battered by the fierce wave of energy. The blast was so intense all of Las Noches quaked, while the hall at its epicenter collapsed into rubble. Ulquiorra's tattered coat was the only thing that remained; all other traces seemed to have been vaporized in the blast.

"_So much for my 'intellect,' ya fucking bitch."_ Nnoitra gloated.

Orihime was startled by the unexpected explosion, which rattled her cell so hard that she had lost her balance and fell to the ground. As she picked herself up the door burst open. Her heart sank when she saw it wasn't Ulquiorra who re-entered, but who could only be Nnoitra! As he bent down in order to enter through the doorway to her chamber, his tall slender form was revealed. He stood just over seven feet tall, with an eye patch covering his left eye. His arrancar jacket seemed to be modified with a spoon-like hood that jutted up from the back. Equipped with his giant dual bladed crescent scythe, he was truly a foreboding individual. However, what made Orihime's skin crawl and her stomach churn was his perpetual maniacal grin.

"_If it isn't the fuckin' princess of Las Noches herself."_ He mocked, as saliva dripped from his long tongue, which now hung out of his mouth. "_I've been waitin' a long time, to see what makes you tick. Maybe I'll find out why yer so important if ya let me explore between your legs. What do ya say?"_

She withdrew into the chamber, further, in an attempt to distance herself from him. She instinctively summoned her Santen Kesshun, as her back pressed up against the cell wall.

"_Who the fuck am I kidding,"_ He scoffed, as he effortlessly cracked through her barrier, "_you have no say, but I will let ya screa_-."

Nnoitra's words were cut short, as he was complete taken by surprise. In the blink of an eye, Ulquiorra appeared in between he and his prey, and seized, his wrist in the process.

Orihime's gaze became transfixed on Ulquiorra, as she peered at him from behind. She couldn't help her heart from skipping a beat at the sight of him. Ulquiorra's coat was gone completely gone; all that was left were his tattered Hakama, boots, and sash. His body showed signs of minimal burns, but nothing fatal. She kept noticing, her eyes were drawn to his unclad upper body. He was thin, but his muscled physique caught her attention; everything thing about his figure attracted her.

"_How the fuck!" _Nnoitra spat, eyes wide with disbelief.

"It seems even your Gran Rey Cero had little effect..." Ulquiorra taunted. "What will you do now?"

"_You little fuckin' prick! Don't mock me!"_ Nnoitra screamed enraged, as he brought down his giant dual bladed, crescent scythe onto Ulquiorra with such force, the very air around the cell vibrated.

*CLANG!*

With speed that Orihime's eyes could not perceive, Ulquiorra managed to draw his blade and catch Nnoitra's own, locking their weapons together. What surprised her even more was Ulquiorra's strength, for Nnoitra was at least two feet taller, and his weapon much larger. The ease at which Ulquiorra was able to stop such a vicious attack, with such little effort, was nothing short of amazing.

She couldn't help but feel even more attracted to him. She kept telling herself it was just out of admiration, but something told her, it was much deeper.

With relentless force Ulquiorra overpowered Nnoitra knocking his weapon up. As their weapons separated he brought his sword across Nnoitra's body. He then raked it's blade back down, diagonally, along Nnoitra's exposed chest; causing blood to immediately erupted from the wound.

Screaming in pain, Nnoitra recovered, this time sweeping his crescent scythe parallel, straight for Ulquiorra's neck. Though the attack was much stronger than his first, it still met a similar fate. Ulquiorra quickly brought his own weapon up and stopped the attack dead in its tracks. More blood began pouring out of the wound that expanded Nnoitra's rib cage...

"The strongest Hierro of all the Espada...and yet," Ulquiorra murmured sarcastically, as their blades locked once more. "It gave way so easily, to my blade."

"_Damn you!" _Nnoitra uttered, gritting his teeth.

"Oh?" Ulquiorra mused. "It's seems you didn't anticipate this outcome."

"_As if!"_ Nnoitra spat, unlocking his weapon with Ulquiorra's again, jumping several feet back. "_Ya seem to be pretty reluctant to do anything other than defend...could it be that you're afraid it will leave that bitch open for an attack?"_

"Nonsense." Ulquiorra retorted, "Tell me...How do you presume Lord Aizen will treat this blatant act of defiance?"

"_HA! 'Spose if I killed ya, that would make me number four. I'm sure Aizen would understand. The bitch is just a bonus!"_ Nnoitra yelled, as he shot a cero at Ulquiorra, from his tongue.

Ulquiorra's instinct told him to use Sonido, but that would leave Orihime vulnerable. This wasn't just an outburst, Nnoitra was banking on Ulquiorra not dodging; on the other hand firing a cero to negate Nnoitra's could result in her death as well. Ulquiorra did the only thing that he could think of; he raised both hands and prepared to hold back the blast.

The wave of immense energy collided with Ulquiorra's palms as his feet were pushed into the stone floor. Telling her to run was useless, he knew if he told her to move out of the way, Nnoitra's superior speed would make quick work her.

Orihime screamed as the wind and violently swept around her. She stared helplessly as she watched Ulquiorra do everything in his power to keep her from harm.

"Again?" she thought to herself, "he's protecting me...again…"

The energy began to bend around Ulquiorra, as if it knew Orihime was its target. Just when things looked like they couldn't get any worse, Nnoitra did the unthinkable. He Sonido'd up into the air, his head almost scraping the ceiling, and shot another Cero straight at them; it was positioned at such an angle, that it would pass over Ulquiorra and collide with Orihime.

Again Ulquiorra's instincts urged him to use Sonido, if he had; this threat would have been extinguished long ago. His next thought was releasing his Zanpakuto...But even then, he risked destroying Las Noches and Orihime in the process. Still _something _else urged Ulquiorra to protect her, completely unrelated to Aizen's orders. He had never felt this sensation before as it came from a place that he could not fully identify. Regardless, seeing no other alternative, he turned his head, to face Orihime.

In that single moment, their eyes met. Even if the gaze only lasted a split second, Orihime could see happiness in his eyes for the first time.

With the same extraordinary speed Ulquiorra displayed earlier, he threw his arms around her. He knew his Hierro would be strong enough to absorb both attacks but, beyond that, it was uncertain.

Orihime let out a gasp as he embraced her. Immediately afterwards a rush of wind, heat, and reiatsu violently shook the air around her. Her ears rang, as the air pressure became more and more unstable. It felt like the whole cell was going to implode.

When the barrage finally subsided, Orihime saw Ulquiorra's neck go limp, as his forehead fell onto her breasts. His arms still wrapped tightly around he, causing her to blushed uncontrollably, despite the grim circumstance.

Without warning Nnoitra hurled his weapon at them, it's crescent blade, sliced into Ulquiorra's back, as it pinned both of them up against the wall. The force caused Ulquiorra to press tighter, onto Orihime, while his right arm fell limp to his side.

"Ulquiorra!" She cried frantically, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Please Ulquiorra...Ulquorra-k-kun….please!"

There was no response, he had gone completely comatose

"_This is just too fucking good!"_ Nnoitra taunted, as he began to walk across the cell towards her "_That fucking idiot takes his orders way too seriously. By the way, if ya even think about using yer 'special' powers on him, I'll rip his head fucking head off and make ya watch!"_

"Why Ulquiorra? Why did you do that to yourself over me?" She pleaded, completely ignoring Nnoitra. "You can't be dead, you can't die! You're…You're…all I have…in this place..."

Her tears fell onto Ulquiorra's face, as Nnoitra continued to advanced, the chain that linked his weapon to his belt, clanking, with every step. Nnoitra was nearly upon them when suddenly Ulquiorra spoke. Ulquiorra's right hand had moved at such speed that, Nnoitra failed to noticed, the hidden attack.

"Gran...Rey...Cero…" He uttered weakly, as a violent torrent of green energy shot out of his lower back angled, up at Nnoitra. It was indeed no ordinary Cero.

Forcing the blast to be absorbed directly into his body, Ulquiorra ensured that Orihime was safe from any repercussions, despite their intimate proximity. In doing so, however, he resigned himself to the same fate that would befall Nnoitra.

Orihime was left speechless, after witnessing the sacrificial act, just displayed by Ulquiorra.

The blast caught Nnoitra so off guard that he was unable to see it, let alone react. Never would he have thought, Ulquiorra would sacrifice so much, to defend this woman. He was jettisoned backward, as the energy wave tore through his chest. His weapon, still linked to his sash, traveled with him, releasing Ulquiorra and Orihime in the process.

Orihime slid down the wall to a sitting position, as Ulquiorra's listless body pressed up against her; his head resting on her lap.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, as she summoned Shun'o and Ayame's time reversing barrier around him.

Suddenly another Arrancar appeared. This time Orihime recognized this one, as Halibel. As Halibel had stood over her, Orihime was unsure of her intention and motive. Halibel was an imposing woman, with blonde hair, tan skin, and piercing green eyes. The lower half of her face was mysteriously covered by a veil, attached to her coat, barely covering the bottoms of her breasts. Unlike most of the Espada, her outfit left little to the imagination, exposing all of her midsection and thighs.

"So…" She cooed, as she inspected the damages. "He sacrificed enough blood to defeat Nnoitra in one blow, while barely keeping himself alive, at the same time. All of this to keep you from harm...A sacrifice for _a sacrifice_...I didn't think he was capable of such emotions."

"I'm so sorry!" Orihime pleaded. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened!"

"Oh?" Halibel responded, intrigued, as she knelt down closer to Orihime. "Apologizing to your kidnappers? You are _too_ cute. It's no wonder all of Las Noches is up in arms over you."

"I just, don't want to see harm done anyone, friend or foe. Especially when I am involved." Orihime said softly. "I wish there could be some sort of peace."

Halibel looked at her warmly.

"Such a beautiful sense of naiveté you posses. However, this 'peace' you speak of is only an illusion. True peace comes from sacrifice, and can only be obtained as such. Being at peace with the hand you're dealt is the only true salvation in this world. I have come to terms with what I am. Have you, human?" Halibel replied "I have come to terms with what I am. Have you, human?"

"You're wrong…" Orihime shot back. "Peace is absolution...Who cares if you were born a Hollow, that doesn't mean you have to fight like one! We all have a choice, no matter what! Ulquiorra chose to protect me, whether he was ordered to or not! That alone doesn't fit the definition of a Hollow!"

"Hmmm." Halibel cooed again. "You are such an intriguing little girl."

All of the sudden, another unexpected guest beckoned outside the doorway. The strange thing about him was that his mask was still completely intact, as large bull-like horns rose out from the sides. Behind him were several other masked individuals that seemed to be arrancar themselves, but all shared the same features.

"Halibel-sama" He began as his deep voice echoed through the chamber. "Lord Aizen, requests Nnoitra be brought before him to further decide his fate and punishment. I shall take him..."

"That won't be necessary Rudbornn. I'll be the one to bring him before Aizen." She replied, not even sparing him a passing glance.

"As you wish." He complied, as he and his comrades disappeared again.

Halibel sighed.

"Continue healing Ulquiorra. Lord Aizen, nor myself...wish to replace the current number four. If anything this proves we made the right choice entrusting you with him. We will prepare a new chamber for you." Halibel said, as she placed her hand on the top of Orihime's head; her stunning green eyes fixated on her. "You owe him your life. _Never_ forget that, Orihime Inoue."

"Yes!" She replied.

_I have found something extraordinary. It is, to some extent, the birthplace for those translucent objects that envelop this world. It was the first time my eyes have been captivated. With no color, with no sound, with no scent, it only exists._

_Happiness._

The word played through Orihime's mind over and over again, while she knelt down with her arms straddled over Ulquiorra. He was still fast asleep, as he had not woken up since his fight with Nnoitra. However, just like before, she was so intrigued with him while he was asleep. It was like she saw him for who he really was in this state. It was akin to the look he gave her before. She couldn't get the image out of her head. The way he looked at her, right before he was struck. It was a look of happiness.

She could not help herself, as her eyes became transfixed on his lips. Her heart began pounding, as she clutched the sheets on either side of him. Orihime couldn't believe what was going through her head, but something within, compelled her to act. Slowly, she leaned down, as she prepared to press her lips against his.

Suddenly his eyes flew open!

"Wah!" She screamed as she quickly reared back from on top of him. "You scared me!"

He continued to stare blankly at her.

Orihime stood up, nervously, as she picked up the tray of food she had next to her, in an attempt to hide the fact she had been watching him sleep the entire time.

"I was worried, that you were going to sleep forever!" She teased with a smile, as she walked towards the open door. "But I was also relieved to know that Ulquiorra-kun could actually sleep/dream."

"It's Ulquiorra….." He uttered as he sat up.

She abruptly stopped, causing the glasses on the tray to clatter, and turned to face his direction.

"Don't refer to me as you would a human." He continued. "When you call me, call me 'Ulquiorra.' Call me only that."

"Hmf! Well U-l-q-u-i-o-r-r-a" She mocked, annoyed with him. "It's time to eat."


	2. Chapter 2 - Pestilence

**CHAPTER 2 - Pestilence**

Orihime's eyes opened slowly.

She sat up, in her bed, and pressed both of her hands close to middle of her chest; she felt so alone in the darkness. As she sat in silence, the soft light of the moon began to slowly pierce through the clouds as it illuminated her auburn hair, and elegant figure through her bedroom window.

"That dream again…" she sighed, softly, trying to suppress the catch in her throat.

She glanced over at the alarm clock, which sat on top of her dresser beside her hairpins and her pink bear Enraku, reading _10:12 pm_.

It had been seventeen months since she had returned home, from Hueco Mundo. Orihime was puzzled by these memories that had suddenly came back to her from her that time in her life. It was strange. It was almost as if she had forgotten all about him and all of the things they went through together.

"_That girl is already one of us. Even if you manage to rescue her, that won't change. Rescuing her...is meaningless."_

His voice unexpectedly echoed from within darkest recesses of her soul, as she peered out her window into the moonlit night sky. Orihime shuttered wondering if there was indeed some sort of truth behind those words. This had been going on for months now, and the more she dreamed, the more she remembered. What frightened her most was, the more she remembered, the more she began to yearn for the world she left when she opened her eyes. It was as though she was noticing things that she had chosen to previously ignore. It infuriated her on how deeply the sudden re-emergence of these vivid memories tormented her, with no signs of stopping.

Until now Orihime had done a decent job at suppressing the void that grew inside of her, but she could sense she was very close to her limit. She had not been herself as of late, and became withdrawn from the outside world. She pulled her knees up to her chest which stuck out from the bottom of her long t-shirt, hiding her stunning figure. Then she wrapped her arms around her soft legs.

"Why?" She pleaded, as tears welled up in her eyes. "Why didn't I remember sooner? Why did I forget about him? How could I have?"

Orihime began to feel an overwhelming sensation of disgust envelope her. It was almost as if she was betraying her friends for even having these feelings of regret. But how could she not? She wanted Ichigo to love her so badly...but it seemed the only person actually willing to return those feelings, wasn't even human!

"Since when did I become so selfish?" she whispered, as the feeling of despair crept up the back of her spine.

After all, Ichigo was the one who gave up his powers to protect the ones he held dear, which played a key role with Aizen's defeat. And here she was expecting him to just feel the same way she did.

Truth be told, ever since she had begun to remember more of the past, she didn't know how to feel. She was so happy when he finally woke up from his coma, brought on by his strenuous bout with Aizen. She was the only one in his room full of friends who screamed out his name as his eyes opened. And yet...he didn't seem to share the same feelings. On top of it all, she started to think that if an intimate relationship with Ichigo hadn't flourished by now, it probably never would.

"Maybe that's why these memories are returning" Orihime thought aloud. "Maybe my heart is trying to tell me to move on."

Ichigo always seemed so aloof and uninterested in something like love. She was happy to have a friend like him who was willing to sacrifice so much, but that didn't make her special. He had done the same thing for Rukia after only knowing her for a short time, when she was kidnapped and taken to the Soul Society to be executed. For that matter he would do the same thing for anyone he considered a "friend." He seemed to only pay attention to those who were in desperate need of his help, and what Orihime wanted, he didn't seem to have the ability to give that to her.

When she was captured by the Arrancar, she was given the opportunity to say farewells to only _one_ person before she was taken to Hueco Mundo. That one person was Ichigo. But a lingering questioned remained, clawing at the edge of her conscience, perhaps even the very circumstance that drove her to feel the way she did/resentment towards her friend.

"Would I be the one…?" She paused as though she expected a reply, "who would receive that parting gift from you...Ichigo?"

Resting her head on her knees, she began to drift away again.

"Ulquiorra?" Orihime whimpered as she slipped back to that very moment from which had just awakened. "Why did I forget you?"

She could see it clear as day; his arm outstretched his eyes as they met with hers, the first shred of happiness that seemed to grow behind them. And then…_Nothing_. The only thing left was the ash that stained of her tattered sleeve as he faded away on the sweeping wind.

_What you're wearing solidifies that fact...woman._

His voice ran through her head as her eyes opened once more.

"What I was wearing..." She pondered out loud. "That...gown..."

Suddenly more memories came flooding back to her.

"You should get rid of it, Inoue-san," Kisuke said calmly. "Something like this can only do harm. After all you suffered more than just physical stress in Hueco Mundo."

"You're right, Urahara-san." Orihime agreed with a smile.

"Then it's settled, I will leave its disposal up to you." Kisuke replied wholeheartedly

"Thank you…"

_Her mind raced again. It was as if everything was in fast forward. She could barely make out what was happening, and before she knew it, Orihime saw herself standing in front of her bedroom closet in her new apartment._

She noticed her closet door was open. She watched herself bend down and place something inside. But she couldn't see what, or rather she couldn't remember. Then she saw a chest...

The vision was over just as quickly as it began, Orihime's mind transfixed on what she had just seen, and moreover, what was in her closet.

With a natural elegance, Orihime threw her legs over the side of the bed as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. With the help of the moonlight, she tip-toed her way across her bedroom, being careful not to bump into the small table that was positioned in rooms center. As she approached the closet, her right hand began to tremble as she reached for the handle. With a slight hesitation, she slowly opened her closet door with the subtle grace she always possessed. She flipped the light switch, and with a flicker, the small space illuminated. With the same graceful hesitation as before she pushed aside the school uniforms and assorted clothing hanging in front of her, that hid a small chest tucked in the very back of the closet.

She knelt down and starred in amazement, as if she couldn't believe that the chest was actually here. She half expected to find nothing, and that premonition would be a mere coincidence. Yet there it was right in front of her. She couldn't even remember why she kept it, when she was obviously told not to.

Her heart fluttered as she timidly slid her hand from the top of the chest down toward the latch. She pushed open the latch and opened the chest which concealed an ornate white gown. Reaching down into the chest she gently pulled out the first piece; a dress. She pinched it between her fingertips as she and held it in front of her. It had seen better days, but it seemed to have been cleaned before it was stored away.

*ZAP*

Her closet light flickered off. The only light source was now the moon which illuminated her silhouette and the white gown.

She paused for a moment as her eyes met with the sleeves that were folded up under the dress, barely visible in the moonlight. The sleeves had been part of a cowl that fastened up to her neck and covered her back, arms, chest and shoulders, but was destroyed by Loly during Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra. With care, she placed the dress on her knees, and reached for the sleeves. Her heart pounded as she tightly gripped around the cuff, of the tattered sleeve. As she examined it, she noticed that there _was_ something that still lingered. It was a dark ashy stain on the clasp of the sleeve that attached to her hand.

Suddenly she felt a subtle burning in her chest, which made her cough uncontrollably. But as quickly as it came, the symptoms vanished. She gathered the last piece of the gown from the chest and rose to her feet. The gown was undeniably beautiful; the black outlines accentuated the white material.

Turning away from the closet, she took the dress back to her bed. The moon shone brighter than ever, now indistinguishable from the one that resided in the sky, of Hueco Mundo. She placed the dress carefully onto her sheets.

"Maybe if I just put it on," she thought. "Maybe I'll get some sort of closure."

Crossing her arms she grabbed the bottom of her long t-shirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing an irresistibly curvaceous figure hidden underneath. Her unclad figure glistened in the light of the shimmering moon as she tucked her right arm underneath her breasts, her eyes fixated on the gown.

She drew in a long breath and exhaled picking up the white garb.

Orihime bit on the bottom of her lip as she scanned the dress from top to bottom, almost anxious to try it on. She carefully slipped into the white dress that was meant to be worn underneath. Pulling it down over her chest it hugged her form and accentuated each and every one of her curves, leaving her cleavage exposed. Next she fixed the overlapping sash to her mid section that flowed downward towards the back of her knees and the front half of her thighs. Last she donned sleeves that had previously been connected to the cape and slid the ringlet at the end through her middle finger. Her heart skipped a beat when she touched the ash stained cuff.

She took another deep breath, and her anxiety lessened. She began to quietly model the dress off to herself, using the light of the moon. She rocked her hips back and forth and she examined the elegance it emanated. Maybe this was exactly what she needed. She hadn't exactly lived a normal life over the years. That time in Hueco Mundo ended so abruptly and so emotionally, it was almost like she shut it out of her mind. It was as if the memories within her just wanted to be acknowledged.

"_This should help you forget, once it's all over, remembering will only cause you more pain."_

Another voice played through her head. This one was different, it was familiar but, it sounded so far away. Ever since the dreams began, she had got the sense that these "memories" were something she wasn't supposed to remember. She was afraid to talk to anyone about it for fear of what they might think. Having fond dreams about loving a hollow wouldn't exactly fly in her circle of friends. She was at a complete loss for what to do. She didn't want to burden anyone, which is why she kept to herself in the first place, but she couldn't hold out much longer. Desires were surfaces that she herself could comprehend.

Orihime found herself wondering what would have happened if she had stayed in Hueco Mundo. Even worse she began to think about the fact that she could bring Ulquiorra back with her Shun Shun Rikka, so long as there was a piece of him that existed. She tried as hard as should could to push those thoughts out of her head.

Orihime laid her head back down on the pillow, as she attempted to get some much needed sleep. She couldn't tell if it was the cool breeze that crept in through her window or the soothing light of the moon, but something about it calmed her down. She began to drift off into sleep again. Unfortunately for her, she was about to receive the most startling revelation about her time in Hueco Mundo. Something that would shake the very foundation of her being.

Ulquiorra emerged from the void Grimmjow sealed him in. Though he was stood several yards away from her, she could feel his eyes as they burned directly through her. He stood silently for a moment. It was almost as if he was displeased with what he saw.

"To think, you would have changed this much, during my brief absence...ridiculous." Ulquiorra stated, as his eyes dissected Orihime from afar. "Could this be the workings of the _heart_ you speak of?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Orihime questioned. "What change?"

"Is it because of him?" Ulquiorra demanded, as a pulse of his reiatsu shot out at Orihime, blowing her hair and skirt back. "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Orihime had never seen Ulquiorra like this before, it was almost as if he was angry…or jealous.

"Answer me….woman." Ulquiorra commanded, as he began to walked toward her. The sight of him, caused feelings to stir within her once again... Feelings she had dismissed since had come in contact with Ichigo again.

"I-I-I don't know…" She replied hesitantly. "I didn't change...I've always...I...I don't-"

"Nonsense," he snapped. "Tell me, what happened to your previous disposition...Are you afraid?"

Orihime remained silent.

"Lord Aizen, no longer requires you be kept alive...You are going to die here...Alone." Ulquiorra asserted, as he stopped directly in front of her. "I'm asking you...are you afraid?"

"No! Everyone came to save me!" Orihime exclaimed as she stared into Ulquiorra's daunting visage. "My heart and my spirit...will always be with my friends."

Ulquiorra's gaze was as daunting as ever. It seemed to dissect every word she uttered and every breath she drew. His demeanor ever unwavering, but only for a second, seemed to falter.

"Your heart?" Ulquiorra mused. "You humans say that word so lightly. As if it were something one could hold in the palm of their hand. But my eye sees everything. Nothing can escape it. What it doesn't see doesn't exist. That's how I've always fought. That's how I've always lived." he continued as his imposing, cold voice boomed through the great hall of Las Noches.

With each word Ulquiorra uttered, Orihime's heart raced faster and her knees began to buckle. He extended his arm towards her, his hand hovering just above her chest.

"What is this _heart?_ If I rip open your chest, will I find it there?" He mocked, as his hand slowly traveled upward, where he extended two fingers directly in front of her eyes. "If I split open your skull, will I find it there?"

Suddenly, his hand began to move again, down towards her mouth. The tips of his outstretched fingers met with her soft lips. He paused for a moment. It was almost as if he could see and her pulse rise, as she started to blush. From there he carefully began tracing his fingertips from her lips down to her chin. His All seeing eyes still transfixed with hers. His fingertips now moved with provocatively down to her neck.

As his fingertips teased, her whole body trembled with sensations she had never felt before. Her heart swam with emotions that she couldn't understand. She could feel his touch spread through every inch of her body. It was as if through his gentle caress alone, she would climax.

She couldn't let this go on any longer, she feared for what might happen if she did. She did the only thing she could think of; with a swift motion she reared back with her right hand, and slapped him in the face. His head jerked to the side. She gasped, fully realizing what she had done. In response he lowered his hand away from her neck.

For a moment, he continued to look away from her as if something off in the distance held his attention. Then he slowly turned his unwavering gaze back towards her.

"Please, Ulquiorra…" She said as she regained her composure, "P-Please...stop. I don't want to be touched!"

"I see…" Ulquiorra said softly, his eyes scanning every inch of her body, "is it the _heart that_ allows you to spout such outlandish falsities...woman?"

"My name is not woman!" Orihime exclaimed, pointing her finger directly in his face. "And I'm not your toy, to do with whatever you like!"

"Tch...Perhaps I was unclear; _nothing_ escapes my gaze...woman?" Ulquiorra taunted, completely ignoring her previous outburst. "Your pulse elevated from 78 beats per minute to, 130. Your skin became scarlet on your face and chest. Your knees trembled. So inform me...how you can utter those words, when you displayed the contrary?"

"I...I don't-" Orihime stopped, completely at a loss for words as she stared blankly into his eyes.

"I see...He paused, as he slid his fingers up her chest and teased her neck again, "This _heart, _you speak of so often_. _If I tear out your throat, will I find it there?"

In an instant she felt his hand grip her throat. She grabbed his arm with both of her hands, and tried to pull away, but it was no use. He drug her in closer. Unable to scream or fight against his overwhelming power, she resigned herself completely to his mercy.

"This _heart _you speak of_..._it is foolish to think it can protect you. I exist, it does not. What doesn't exist, cannot save you. That is the reality." Ulquiorra taunted, his icy tone shook her to the very core. "Are you afraid...woman?"

"I'm not afraid!" she managed. "If you wanted to kill me, you could have done so at any time! And it wasn't just because you were ordered to keep me alive! You could have let any of them have their way with me, and still kept your word to Aizen, but you didn't!"

His grip wasn't tight enough to choke her, that much was true, but he had never acted so rash before. She closed her eyes, not knowing what would happen next.

Then something she could not even have predicted happened. Suddenly her lips met with something foreign; something warm. His grip on her neck loosened, to a light touch again. She opened her eyes, bewildered. Was he kissing her?"

Her eyes widened, while her face again became flush. She let out a muffled moan as the same sensation she felt seconds earlier returned to enveloped every fiber in her body.

At first she wanted to resist again, as her body had never reacted in such a fashion to someone's touch before. It was also difficult for her to wrap her mind around the fact she was sharing her first kiss with such a person; especially when that person, was not Ichigo. And yet this feeling was similar, to the ones she had for Ichigo. In truth, the special attention she was receiving right now was entirely foreign to her. However, it was nice to actually be wanted for once. She always prided herself with keeping her emotions in check, but she was now aware that her perseverance was beginning to fail. She closed her eyes and motioned both of her hands up his shoulders and down his back. Without a second thought she embraced him.

With his free hand he began caressing her thighs, sending quakes through her entire body. Lustfully, his hand traced from her thighs to her waist. She could feel the heat on her face increase, but she didn't want it to stop. She slid her tongue into his mouth, giving in full heartedly to the ecstasy of his touch.

She moaned again as his hand slowly moved up the left side of her figure towards her chest. Her body was hot; it was as if with each inch his hand moved it sent vibrations of carnal pleasure to every nerve ending in her body. As his hand now caressed her breast, it shocked the very foundations of her being. Her heart raced. She pressed her body closer to his...she wanted to feel more.

To her surprise, her body seemed to act on its own accord, as she removed her hands from his back she began hastily unfastening the cape that covered her chest. With her cleavage exposed she pulled down in the neck of the dress underneath her cowl fully revealing her voluptuous breasts. Without wasting another moment, Ulquiorra clasped his hand around her bust, while the other still softly gripped her throat.

"What's happening?" Orihime thought to herself. "He's still my enemy, isn't he? But this feeling...I…"

As his hand caressed her bare breasts she could feel her body begin to shudder uncontrollably. She could feel his touch spreading through every inch of her body. His tongue was interlocked with hers, as she let out another moan louder than the second. It felt like she was going to melt.

As she climaxed, he slowly pulled back letting go of her breast. A string of saliva still linked between their lips as his hand still softly held onto her neck. She opened her eyes, still filled with lust. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted, as if begging for him to continue ravaging her.

"Ulquiorra…..kun…" She pleaded, as her body still trembling.

Her bare breasts glistened from the perspiration that had accumulated on their surface, as she pulled up the front part of her dress, revealing her dripping wet panties.

"Here…" She said, looking away as her face turned even redder, embarrassed, but she couldn't help herself.

Ulquiorra released his light grasp on her throat.

"Woman…" he cooed, "Out of all of Kurosaki Ichigo's friends...I find you the most intriguing.

"_Intriguing? Did he just compliment me?"_ She thought she glared back at him trying to hide her smile. She had regained some of her composure, but her body still tingled from his touch.

"I said to stop calling me wom-" She started, but was cut short.

In a flash he scooped her up in his arms, and knelt down. Carefully, he laid her down.

"And I told you to call me only, Ulquiorra." He demanded, with a lighter tone than usual.

Orihime blushed uncontrollably. She had never in her life been treated this way. It was as if he was treating her like some sort of princess. But this was her enemy…right? If that was true, then why was he treating her with such care?

He repositioned himself as he leaned forward and gently gripped the waistline of her panties. He kissed her softly down her thighs as he drew back with underwear in hand. This made her quiver with euphoria, as she could feel herself getting even wetter.

After removing her soaked undergarments, he motioned forward, he slid his hand across her stomach up to her exposed breasts. His touch seemed to resonate through her as it slid up her body. She could always feel his presence and spiritual pressure, but it was as if he was channeling it through her entire being.

"U-Ulquiorra-kun!" She managed. Letting out another moan filled breath as he began caressing her voluptuous chest once again.

With his arms extended groping her breasts, he bent his head down towards her loins again. What she felt next was unlike anything else she had ever experienced. With little hesitation he placed his lips on her, kissing her own luscious lips, before gently teasing his tongue provocatively, around its soft moist surface. His hands left her breasts and traveled back down her waist onto her thighs.

There wasn't a part of her, she didn't want him to explore. She wanted to feel him on every inch of her. Her breasts swayed from side to side as her body shook. She tightly gripped the sides of her gown until her knuckles turned white. She moaned and panted as her hips began to gyrate in a clockwise motion as he caressed her with his tongue.

She was almost at her limit but, she wanted more. Without thinking she released the grip on her gown and placed both hands on the back of his head; one on his horn. With surprising force, she shoved his head further into her loin, to which he had little objection. She let out a scream of pleasure, as she undulated back and forth on his face.

She couldn't believe what she was doing, and had no idea she capable of acting in such a lewd manner. This unexpectedly made her feel even more pleasure. Just when she was on the verge climax again he stopped and drew back again, easily breaking her hold on him. Their eyes met again as her rapid breathing continued

"It is not my intention for this to end just yet...wom-" Ulquiorra seemed stunned in the first time in his existence.

In an instant Orihime, sat up, and locked her lips with his, as she tasted herself. His eyes widened. As their tongues entwined, he began to unfasten his sash. With one hand she detached his Zanpaktou, with the other; she pressed it against his chest and unzipped the front of his white coat, revealing his slender, yet muscular physique.

She raked her nails down his chest, leaving no marks at all. As he slid out of his bottoms, Orihime slowly drew back again and peered into his all seeing eyes, unsure of what would happen next. The only thing she knew is that in this given moment, she belonged to him. She wanted to give every inch of herself to him for reasons that were beyond her comprehension.

Her gaze traveled from his eyes, down his body, and finally to his waist. She blushed uncontrollably when her eyes became transfixed on what he revealed removing the rest of his sash.

"Does the sight of me unsettle you?" Ulquiorra questioned, his tone unwavering.

"N-No, Ulquiorra-kun," Orihime said shyly covering her face. "I want it. I want you. I want to give myself to you." Her eyes peeked out from behind her hands. "Please, just be gentle, okay? Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Ulquiorra-kun…" he repeated slowly, as if to ponder its meaning, "I see..."

On his knees, he rested his weight on his left arm, and raised his right, running his fingers through her flowing, copper hair. Her body still quivered, even at his slightest touch.

"Harm, was _never_ my intention...woman."

Before she could object to his insistent use of the word "woman," he once again pressed his lips to hers. As he moved both of his hands onto her shoulders, he slowly began to guide her back to the ground again. Orihime couldn't help but spread her legs as she descended.

Their lips parted as she ran her hands up the side of his body.

"You will be my first...Ulquiorra-kun" Orihime said shyly.

He slid into her, as Orihime felt the warm sensation of blood running down the inside of her thighs.

Her back arched, making her bust twitch and heave, as an alluring gasp escaped her lips. What little pain she may have felt from her deflowering, was drowned in an instant by the euphoria that washed over her as she felt every inch of him inside of her.

With each gentle thrust Orihime could feel her womb wrapping tighter and tighter around him. She began moan to wildly, as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer. Her breath was hot, and her heartbeat was rapid. His touch alone was enough, but this was a whole other feeling all together. She began to tighten more, each time she felt him slide in and out of her.

"More," Orihime panted, "Ulquiorra-kun! More!"

His pace and intensity increased instantly at her command. Her body was enveloped in pure lust with each of his sensuous thrusts. She could feel the passion he put into every movement, as if his only purpose was to please her. The thought of this drove her even closer to the edge. Her body was going numb, and still, she could still feel every inch of him deep inside of her.

She let go of Ulquiorra, no longer able to hold on, as if every bit of strength was being drawn from her. Her baited breathing gave way to fervent moans, while her breasts swayed to his rhythm as he continued to drive deeper into her. Orihime could feel him rubbing against her insides, as her womb tensed further

"Ulquiorra-kun," she managed between moans, "Something is…"

His pace increased as he took her words as an invitation. He ravaged her as her breast bounced vigorously back and forth. She could feel him getting thicker inside of her as if he was about to burst.

"Good, so good! Please!" She screamed as she climaxed.

He quickly pulled out of her, as he released. As she felt the warm sensation on her breasts, she immediately climaxed again, as more orgasm flowed from between her legs. They both laid still for a moment, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath, as he leaned over her. Orihime reached up and traced the palm of her hand down his cheeks and couldn't help but smile at him.

Though his expression did not change, she could see that same sense of happiness welling up behind his eyes, just as she had before. Orihime took his right hand, and guided it to the middle of her chest. Looking away, embarrassed, she pushed his hand down, so that he could feel her heart as it raced.

"Don't believe everything you eyes see." Orihime said shyly, still looking away from him. "The heart is something you feel...not see."

In response, he then drew back his hand from her chest, clasping his thumb and all four fingers together. Orihime quickly shifted her gaze back to his. Next he uttered words that were just as tantalizing as his seductive touch.

"I envy because of the heart...I covet because of the heart...I rage because of the heart...Because of the heart..." he paused staring into her eyes, that were wide with bewilderment. "I lust for everything about you...Orihime Inoue."

With a single fluid motion he thrust his drawn hand deep into her chest! But there was no blood. He retracted his hand which held onto a glowing chain from her chest. Her eyes grew heavy. She saw his lips move, but no words got through, and then everything went dark.

Out of the darkness, she found herself atop Las Noches, as Ulquiorra stood as he clung to what was left of his life.

"Tch...Right to the end, you never do what I think you will," Ulquiorra mused, his all seeing eyes fixed upon Ichigo, no longer willing to take up his sword against him.

His wings had all but dissolved, as their ashy remains took flight upon the howling wind atop of Las Noches. Ulquiorra's gaze shifted. His piercing yellow eyes now fixated on Orihime. To her surprise there was something else behind them, something new, something she had never seen before. Her knees grew weak as their eyes met just as they always had.

"Just when I was finally becoming intrigued with you humans." his arm now outstretched towards Orihime. Even it began to show signs of his augmented decomposition now.

As she stood with her arm tucked underneath her breasts, his calm tone vibrated through her as entire body; she could not resist him.

"Are you afraid of me…woman?" Ulquiorra asked softly, as more and more of his being turned to ash.

"I'm not afraid" - Orihime replied with haste rushing forward to lock her hand with his.

"I see..." - Ulquiorra responded, as a peaceful expression veiled his demeanor.

As soon as their hands met, _his_ immediately dissolved into ash, which she frantically tried to grasp as it was taken by the howling wind.

She looked into his eyes one last time, before he turned away, as if he didn't want her to see anymore of his slow death. Then he was gone. Nothing.

Orihime gasped in horror. Visions of Ulquiorra flashed in front of her eyes. He had protected her from the other Espada. She had shared her first kiss with him. She finally realized how much this person actually meant to her. But what she did next, even she could not believe.

"No...No! NO!" Orihime screamed out in pain "Sōten Kisshun! I reject!"

The command left her lips without a second thought. At first she wasn't even sure what she had done or why she did it. Orihime acted on complete impulse as Shun'o and Ayame burst forth from herShun Shun Rikka, engulfing Ulquiorra's scattered ashes above her.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted, in disbelief, as he stood awestruck behind her, "What in the hell are you doing!"

"I'm NOT afraid!" Orihime replied bluntly, although her words were not directed at Ichigo. Her gaze was still fixated on the ashes.

"Inoue! Stop…and think…about what you are doing!" Uryu managed between baited breaths, his wound from Zangetsu still oozing blood.

Within Shun'o and Ayame's barrier a claw-like appendage began to manifest.

"Orihime, that's enough!" Ichigo shouted as he grabbed her arm.

In an instant her neck snapped around. Ichigo gasped, horrified, as if he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Her eyes! The Iris a deep yellow, the sclera...black.

"_Don't touch me!_" she screamed, enraged; her voice distorted, almost inhuman. "_Santen Kesshun_…_Fortaleza del Cielos_"

Hinagiku and Lily immediately obeyed her command, as a dome of orange iridescent energy formed around her. In that moment Ichigo was catapulted backwards with such force he couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Picking himself up out of the small crater his impact had created, he turned to face Orihime again.

By now her screams echoed throughout the top of Las Noches. To make matters worse the size of her barrier was steadily increasing. Not only that but it began to dissolve-or reject all matter around it-as the ceiling under her feet faded from existence. Ichigo had never seen this power before, was this really Orihime?

She stood in the middle of her prismatic shell, her beautiful figure now twisted, as her hair fervently fluttered about. Her palms and outspread fingers twisted upward towards the sky, while her elbows were tucked to her sides. Gritting her teeth she brought her head down as her shoulder blades bowed in seizure-like motion. Her right arm started to bubble and crack, as her transformed into what looked like bone. No longer did she have fingers, but razor sharp claws, that formed into what seemed to be a hellish gauntlet of bone. From her back, a pair of white angelic wings burst forth, with more dense plumage jutting out behind or shoulders. Her head shifted up towards the moon above the ceiling of Las Noches where Ulquiorra's ashes had drifted, as she cried and wailed uncontrollably.

Horrified at her transformation, Ichigo launched himself towards Orihime once again, Zangetsu in hand.

"_Shiten Koshun._" Orihime screamed, as Baigon and Tsubaki dissolved into the barrier.

Ichigo had never heard that incantation before, but he couldn't let anything stop him. He struck the barrier with as much force as he could muster. Ichigo was again thrust backwards, while he was pierced by an unknown beam of light, which shot out of her barrier. Gathering himself mid, tumbled he managed to land safely on his feet.

Blood dripped from the open gash on his chest as he gripped his sword tightly. Orihime's tortured screams still echoing through the top of Las Noches.

He gripped Zangetsu, tightly with both hands. Red and black energy swirled around the blade.

"Getsu-," Ichigo words were cut short.

He felt a tug on the back of his tattered hakama. It was Uryu.

"What...on earth...are you thinking Ichigo?" Uryu exclaimed, trying to rise from his knees, his voice still weak. "You...you could kill her."

"We have to do some-" Ichigo shouted enraged, but was again cut off.

"This isn't something we can stop, with brute force! It's Orihime in there for heaven's sake!" Uryu interrupted angrily, coughing up blood. He paused for a moment wiping his mouth the back of his hand. "We have to reach out to her some other way!"

"Uryu…" Ichigo stated with anguish, "We don't have time to come up with a plan! You didn't see her eyes! We have to act now, something isn't right!

"Ichigo wai-" but it was too late for Uryu to stop him now.

Don't worry Orihime! I'll get you out of there!" Ichigo shouted, swinging his sword down in an arc, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

Ichigo's attack careened towards the exterior of Orihime's kaleidoscopic shield with blinding speed. It made contact, with a thunderous clack, but the barrier showed no signs of giving way. Suddenly his attack began to take on the same color pattern as her barrier, as it spiraled into itself, shrinking smaller and smaller as if it were being funneled into some unseen dimension.

Orihime abruptly stopped screaming, but her gaze was still fixed on the sky above her.

"*_Erradicacion del Cielos,_" Her voice seemed to reverberate from all direction, as a low tone that vibrated the very air itself radiated from the outside of her barrier.

A bright gold glow spiraled into existence from the same location his Getsuga had just been absorbed. In a flash, a gold and white iridescent wave of energy shot out from the disturbance directly at Ichigo. With a high pitched screech it left behind a massive scar across the ground, which stretched as far as the eye could see. As quick as the attack began it vanished.

Ichigo could barely react in time to dodge the attack when a secondary explosion from the trench it created hurled him head first onto the rocky ground. His head buzzing, he stumbled to one knee, balancing the rest of his weight on his sword. Dust and debris formed a thick fog that permeated the air.

"Uryu!" Ichigo shouted, fearing for his companion's life, not knowing whether he was safe from the blast zone... He scanned the barren landscape in all directions as the dust began to settle. But he could barely see anything except the orange glow of Orihime's barrier.

"I'm all right Ichigo" Uryu, stated as he walked into view beside Ichigo. "I've taken the last Hemostatic agent I had. It should stop the bleeding for a little while longer."

"What are we going to do?" Ichigo grunted, using his sword to rise to his feet. "I have never seen anything like that before."

"From the looks of things, we won't get through that barrier she has created. She seems to have tapped into some sort of hidden power that not only rejects matter, but redirects energy itself." Uryu said, as the debris had almost fully settled around them. "If you would stop being so reckless, I have a plan. We need to draw her full attention. To do that, I'll need you to fire two consecutive Getsuga at her...with your mask on this time."

"Are you sure about this?" Ichigo replied, as his voice shook.

"Positive," Uryu said adjusting his glasses. "We have to stop her from bringing back Ulquiorra at all costs. We're dead if we don't. Besides I don't think it's safe to bet on you being able to use that same power twice...not to mention it almost got me killed in the process."

Uryu paused, as he turned to face Ichigo.

"We can't risk getting the others involved with this either. The more time we waste, the closer he gets to living again. That means, our only option is to stop Shun'o and Ayame...even if it means destroying them.

"You can't be serious!" Ichigo shouted, in objection.

"I'm afraid I am. I'll attack them when you have her attention." Uryu finished, as he extended his hand to Ichigo. "For Inoue…"

"Yeah…" Ichigo replied solemnly, gripping Uryu's hand...

Ichigo turned to his right, his gaze fixated on Orihime again. The only positive outcome at this point was the fact that the barrier had stopped increasing in size, since she fired that strange attack.

"ORIHIME!" He screamed, pulling his hand towards his face, summoning his Vizard Mask.

She seemed to respond as her head jerked around, at an inhuman angle, and she stared directly at him. Ichigo's eyes widened as they met with Orihime's. The very sight of her sent waves of terror down his spine. Despite his growing fear, Ichigo launched another Getsuga-much stronger than the first-while her eyes were still transfixed on him. Ichigo prepared another attack, as her form finally disappeared behind the black wave of energy, which now battered the walls of her seemingly-impenetrable shield.

Just as Uryu predicted, Ichigo's attack met the same fate as his first as it began to was spiraled into itself again. He watched as Ichigo prepared another, and released. As soon as he did so, a familiar low tone sounded, as a more concentrated ray of light shot straight out meeting with his second Getsuga.

Taking this opportunity Uryu launched himself into the air, painfully drawing out his spirit bow Ginrei Kojaku from his arm that had been completed mangled by Ulquiorra. Not wanting to risk missing a single shot, he gathered the spirit energy being produced by both Ichigo's and Orihime's attacks.

Right on cue both of their attacks degenerated into massive distracting explosion, due to the fact they were the same attack just different polarities, just as Uryu had expected.

"This just might work after all," Uryu thought to himself, lining up his targets, mid jump.

"Licht…"he whispered, as he drew in a breath, "Regen."

He then launched a volley of blue arrows made of pure reishi that bore down on their targets with tremendous speed. With that many arrows Uryu was sure to hit his mark.

In a flash Orihime appeared in front of his volley. Uryu couldn't believe his eyes, as she brought her hand up and blocked his attack with Santen Kesshun's triangular form.

"Sonido?" He said out loud bewildered, as he began to fall back towards the ground below.

She glared at him as he fell; her piercing orange eyes seemed to foreshadow what transpired next.

"_Luz del __Serafín_" She said coldly as her angelic wings transcended into something akin to pure tendrils of energy, similar in color and consistency of her shield.

In the air like this, Uryu was a sitting duck. Before he even hit the ground he was impaled by several tendrils. They tore open gaping holes as they effortlessly passed through his body; he was surprised at how long they were able to reach. He hit the ground with a thud. He screamed in agony as it felt like chunks of his body were completely vaporized. To his horror she reappeared on the ground several feet from him, and began to slowly advance. The wings of light pulsating behind her.

As Ichigo recovered from the blast wave, he knew he had to act fast, as he could not believe what he had just witnessed. With another stroke of his sword he sent out a risky Getsuga that cut Orihime off from Uryu.

"Orihime!" he shouted once more, "Plea-"

She appeared right in front of him, her Sonido too fast for him to perceive.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She cried out in distress. She wept, covering her face with her hands; her voice no longer inhuman. "Please...help."

"Inoue-san" He replied, with a sense of relief, putting his arms around her. "Don't worry everything will be alri-"

Ichigo suddenly felt a sharp pain in his gullet. He looked down slowly, only to realize that her hollowfied arm, pierced through his body, impaling him.

His mouth hung open in disbelief.

As his gaze drifted back up towards hers, he noticed a dark mark that had appeared right above her cleavage that looked somewhat like a hollow-hole. As his eyes traveled further, he noticed she was no longer sobbing. Instead an eerie smile crept across her face while her black and gold eyes widened with malice...

"Ori-hime…" he managed, his life evaporating with each breath.

"_K-u-r-o-s-a-k-i k-u-n…_" She sang gingerly, teasing him, as she drew back every one of her radiating tendrils. "_You feel so warm inside. Is it because you love me?_" _Do you love me Kurosaki-kun_?"

He tried to answer but, every time he tried to speak, more blood would flow from his mouth, choking him.

Her smile quickly turned into something far more sinister, as she stared into the life escaping from his eyes.

"_Why won't you answer me Kurosaki-kun!_" She demanded. "_Why won't you answer! You never answered!_"

In an instant she plunged them through Ichigo's body. Blood gushed out of every opening on Ichigo's body, as he felt his insides melting away, from the intense heat of her wings.

"Inoue!" Uryu screamed out, as he witnessed the horrific scene unfold.

Releasing Ichigo, she used her Sonido one more time to return to Uryu, who was unable to move after her last attack. She leaned over him, exposing her cleavage and grabbed him by the collar lifting him up above her. Blood gushed out of his wounds, as his Hemostasis wore off.

"Inoue...why?" Uryu pleaded

Orihime did not respond, instead she simply, grinned at him manically

"Bakudo number 79...Kuyo Shibari" A voice suddenly boomed from all directions.

Orihime immediately went on the defensive, sensing this new threat. However she could not pinpoint his location. In an instant she was surrounded by eight black spheres whose edges danced like flames, as a ninth appeared right on her chest. Releasing Uryu, she tried to Sonido out of this prison, but an excruciating pain suddenly coursed through her body, immobilizing her.. She wailed and screamed as she tried to break free.

"_JIKANTEISHI!_" The same voice shouted.

This time she was able to discern his location. He was a tall man, shrouded under a black cloak.

Suddenly a ray of green light shot down from the sky, as leylines of the same energy began to take root, around the entire area. Time seemed as though it stood still.

"Orihime Inoue…" the man beckoned, "You have the ability to stop all of this, just listen to your heart."

She paused for a moment, and gazed back up the ashes. A wing, and part of a head were visible now. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"_Heart?" _She questioned, as her wings of pure energy faded.

The man vanished. He slipped through her pesquisa again. He reemerged again, this time right next to her. She immediately tried to attack him, only to feel the same pain as before. She shrieked, her inhuman vocals trailing through the top of Las Noches.

"Please...enough of that," He uttered, as he placed his hand on her hollow hole, it glowed bright purple for a moment. "Once this is over, this will help you forget. Remembering will only cause you more pain, Inoue-san. You must look at what you have done, to those who came to save you not with your eyes, but with your heart. Realize that only you can set this right."

Her mouth hung open as if she finally realized what she had done. One of her eyes turned back to her normal silvery color. Suddenly the spheres of black fire, were gone.

"Uryu!" She screamed at his lifeless body beneath her feet.

She turned back and looked in the distance, she could see Ichigo, laying face down in a pool of his own blood, holes riddled all over his body.

"Ichigo…"

"W-What, have I done?!" She screamed in agony as she fell to her knees, as tears streamed down her face. She stared at her hand that had become hollowfied.

Her friends didn't deserve any of this, how could she have let it get to this point. It was all her fault.

"All my fault. All my fault...All my fault," She repeated over and over again.

Her reiatsu began to become so unstable, her Shun Shun Rikka began to tear fragments of time and space apart.

"Take it back...Take it back…Take it back….Take it all BACK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

In that moment, Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'o, and Tsubaki responded forming a monstrous vortex around the entire area. Time itself, began to reverse. Orihime looked up at the moon and saw Ulquiorra partially formed. Her heart felt like it would break in two.

"Forgive me...Ulquiorra-kun," she whispered in agony, as she watched the parts of him fade back into dust.

She closed her eyes.

When Orihime finally opened her eyes, she saw Ulquiorra again fading away in the wind.

"I'm not afraid," she said again.

"I see…" he replied once more, and turned away from her.

She ran to lock hands with his, but his arm dissipated.

_Remembering will only cause you more pain._

She felt like she had seen this before, but something inside her urged her to forget. When it was all over Ichigo came up behind her and put his hand on her arm.

"DONT TOUCH ME!," she screamed, before she knelt down, and held her hands close to the middle of her chest.

"Orihime?" Ichigo stated with a questioning tone. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not afraid…" She repeated quietly to herself, as she cupped her face in her palms.

Orihime couldn't explain why, but she felt as if the person she just watch fade from existence before her eyes meant more to her than anyone else in the world.

_I'm not afraid…_

_I'm not afraid!_

_I'm NOT afraid!_

"I'M NOT AFRAID!"

Orihime Inoue screamed out loud.. Her eyes opened abruptly as she was awoken by the sound of her own voice. She sat up in her bed, shaking. Her body felt cold, but her chest still burned from the inside.

"W-What am I?" Orihime shuttered, "A _monster?_"

Her face was flush, while her chest felt as if it were on fire. She threw her legs over the side of her bed trying to push the dream she had just woken up from out of her mind. However, the nightmare that followed, left her with a feeling that she hadn't felt since the time it happened. She pressed her index finger up to her lips, as if she could still feel the warmth of his kiss. That was the first time she had ever been kissed. It was the first time someone paid attention to her body and her needs. It was the first time that someone looked at her more than just…a friend.

"But what does it all mean?" She asked out loud. "Why am I only remembering this now?" Tears started running down the sides of her face. "Why do I feel so ...alone."

She couldn't fight the growing feeling that she wanted to see Ulquiorra again. Though it startled her, the nightmare proved that she had the power to make that a reality. Orihime was beside herself with the actions she considered taking. But she just could not keep Ulquiorra off her mind any longer, she couldn't keep running from this. Orihime had been running from these feeling's for Ulquiorra ever since her memories mysteriously returned. They returned to her for a reason, and she needed answers.

Orihime rose once again, as she pressed herself up off the bed, and noticed the moon still shone hypnotizing bright into her room. As she made her way toward her bedroom window, she grasped the back of her asymmetrical skirt, which had bunched up while she slept. She almost forgot how comfortable it was. She flung it to the side, as it fell perfectly back into place.

As she stared out the window the light of the moon illuminated her beautiful facial features. Her soft eyes were reflected the gentle light of the moon. She had to get answers. Clarity. Anything! She only knew of one person who could help her in something like this. Orihime she put on the black boots that went with her outfit, clipped her hair pins to her dress, for her hair had grown too long and quietly left her apartment. She was headed in the direction of Urahara's shop.


	3. Chapter 3 - Strife

**CHAPTER 3 - Strife**

A cool breeze that brushed against Orihime Inoue's beautiful face as she walked along the sidewalk in complete silence. When she left her clock had read 11:37pm, which meant she wouldn't make it to the Urahara Shop, on foot, until approximately 1:30 am.

As she walked she was captivated by the city lights that reflected off of the Karasu River running alongside the road she tread. She had walked this road all of her life, and had never really taken the time to let everything sink in. It was a fruitless distraction however; the world and all of its wonders could not begin to fill the void that grew within her.

Orihime made her way though Karakura Town, as she tried to keep out of direct sight, even if it meant using alley ways and side streets. She had almost made it to Hiro Hyaku Supermarket, just south of the railroad tracks, when the pain in her chest returned. She struggled to push forward but could barely walk another step. She pressed her right hand up against the building's exterior, making her way toward the rear side of the structure. Finally she collapsed on the backside of the building, which looked out onto the river. Against her better judgment she managed to prop herself up by pressing her back up against the outer walls of the Supermarket.

She felt faint as sweat beaded up on her exposed chest, and breathing became short and rapid. As it got harder and harder for Orihime to breath, her right arm began to spasm uncontrollably.

Suddenly she heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching.

"Hey! Would you look at what we have here boys!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed, as she heard multiple pairs of footsteps approaching.

Her vision was blurred, but she could barely make out four male figures.

"It looks like you're all dolled up for a good time, little lady!" The same voice taunted. "And damn, your tits are gorgeous!"

"Look! She's all riled up for us too!" another voice spat. "I bet her tits aren't the only part of her body that's soaked!"

"Stay away!" Orihime screamed.

"Come on now, that's no way to treat nice guys like us!" A third voice mocked.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" She pleaded again.

"Hey guys, c'mon, let's just leave her alone…" Said a fourth voice

"Shut up! Don't be such a little bitch! The first voice teased, "Run away for all I care! It's not every day an angel like this, falls into our laps."

Tears began to stream down her face as she tried, again and again, to call upon the powers of her Shun Shun Rikka, but her voice would not respond. It was as if her whole body was unable to obey her commands. She was alone, and there was no one to protect her.

She could make out a hand as it came towards her head. One of the men grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up with it, but it paled in comparison to the pain she felt, burning in her chest.

"Yo, why is her arm twitching like that?" The second voice questioned.

"Probably strung out on something. That's how all these bitches are. Doesn't mean we still can't have fun with her. Besides, works to our benefit, she won't remember who we are." The first voice said with a sinister tone as he held her up by her hair. "Well that's if we don't take it too far like we did the last one, and end up killing the dumb bitch."

"It was unfortunate, but that bitch was the daughter of cop. We couldn't let that getting back her daddy!" the second man said jokingly.

Suddenly she felt another pair of hands grab onto her collar and yank her dress down, exposing her breasts.

"WOO!" The third man voiced, "Boys these tits feel even better than they look!"

"You guys I can't..I'm leaving…" The fourth voiced pleaded.

She shuddered with abhorrence as she could feel their hands groping her breasts. As they fondled her, she felt defiled, disgusted, and terrified. Their touch was nothing like Ulquiorra's. All of the sudden, thoughts of Ulquiorra began to swim through her mind. He had always protected her, even when her friends couldn't. She wished there was some way he could just save her one more time. Images of him flashed before her eyes, as the mean continued to grope every part of her body.

She could feel one of lean down towards her, as he roughly grabbed exposed thigh.

"I hope you are more obedient, than the last bitch." he murmured in her ear.

She could feel his detestable breathing as his head traveled lower and began licking her neck. Orihime winced as his vile saliva saturate her nape.

"Alright, that's enough foreplay, we can't let this slut have all the fun," He said snatching her close to his mouth by her hair.

She let out a cry, even though she knew it did her no good. These men were going to have their way with her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Don't worry you'll be making those sounds all night." The man said, his rancid breath steamed up her nostrils. "We're gonna take our sweet time with you bitch. That's a promise!"

In her mind, she pictured Ulquiorra as he shielded her from Nnoitra's attacks. Then how he used what was left of his life to save her and Uryu from Ichigo.

"Just one more time." She pleaded, and then everything went black.

She felt something...something warm on her right hand. The sensation then traveled up her forearm to her elbow, even still, she saw nothing but the darkness.

"What the FUCK!" One of the men screamed their voices all but indistinguishable now. "Her eyes! Look at her fucking eyes!"

The man who had a hold of her hair looked down to see that her arm had pierced straight through his abdomen. Her arm looked as if it had transformed into a hellish gauntlet of layered bone. He brought his eyes back up her body, and noticed a dark blemish just above her bare breasts, with spider-like veins that expanded outward.

Blood oozed from his mouth as he suddenly felt her grip his back through his own body, which made him cry out in agony. At the sight of this his comrades screamed and ran in all different directions.

"_Santen Kesshun, Fortaleza del Cielos,_" she uttered, her voice echoed with inhuman tones, "_I reject…_"

In a flash a giant orange iridescent dome formed around the group. They all were catapulted backwards as they tried to run through the barrier.

"What is this!"

"What in the fuck is going on!"

"I don't wanna die!"

"W-What, the fuck are y-you?" The impaled man managed, blood oozing with every word.

"_Tch…_" She snickered, as she leaned in and licked the blood flowing from her captive's mouth. "_I'm gonna take my sweet time with you...That's a promise!_"

"_Please miss! Don't kill me! I-I-I tried to stop them. I'm the one who, begged them to let you go!"_

The endless darkness that had consumed Orihime's vision, slowly began to fade. As the world around her came into focus, she saw a young man, whose throat she gripped tightly.

"Gwah!" She choked, as she released him from her grasp, and fell to the ground with a thud, frozen with fear.

She surveyed the area and noticed her barrier had been triggered. And then she saw something that horrified her. Three bodies, mutilated beyond comprehension. Orihime brought her hands in front of her face, and immediately was sick to her stomach. As if she needed more proof that her nightmares were a reality, she stared directly at her blood drenched, hollowfied arm...the very arm that she used to slay Ichigo.

"What have I become?" She whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Orihime glanced back at the boy, who was still frozen with fear, she saw his arm was broken, and his neck, badly bruised.

"Santen Kesshun" She said aloud. "I reject."

Her barrier disappeared as Shuno' and Ayame, formed their spatial displacement field over the boy. He cowered in fear as the gold light enveloped him, but his arm and neck soon turned to normal.

She needed something to hide her arm, as it had ripped through the sleeve of her dress. She looked at the boy and noticed he had on a long trench coat.

"The coat...give me it…" She said sternly to the young man.

He rose immediately to his feet, and quickly obeyed, handing her the coat.

"Now, please…" She commanded softly. "Leave.."

He took no time to run as fast he could to the main road, as he vanished around the corner of the Super Market.

Orihime gazed at the grim scene she had wrought. She considered undoing her heinous act. But then flashbacks flooded her mind, on what vile things the men did to her.

"They don't deserve life," She thought to herself.

She cleaned off as best she could in the river behind the Supermarket, and donned the coat; immediately heading towards the Urahara Shop. Orihime had no choice now, she had to get there as quickly as she could.

Orihime snuck her way around the fence that was positioned on either side of the Urahara Shop. As she peered around the corner from the sidewalk, she could see there were lights on.

"Good," she thought, "That means he's probably awake."

She carefully made her way up to the building, and crept up the steps. Reaching for the door, she noticed her claws on her right arm were exposed, as she attempted to switch to her left, the door slid open!

"Uryu!" She gasped, tucking her right arm around her backside.

"Orihime?" He questioned awestruck. "What are you doing here at this hour? And what on earth are you wearing?"

Her head darted up, down, back and forth over her body, as if she forgot what she had put on.

"Oh you know! Just one of those crazy new fashions I wanted to try out!" She exclaimed knocking herself on the head as she stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, it's crazy alright…" Uryu said with a puzzled look on his face. "I was wondering if you were here because of the abnormal Hollow activity reported near the Hiro Hyaku Supermarket. You didn't see anything strange on your way did you?"

Orihime's blood ran cold.

"I-I don't kn-"

Orihime was cut off

"O-O-O-OH! Look at the time!" Kisuke teased, as he waved his fan in front of his face. "It looks like you better be off investigating that _strange_ Hollow activity Uryu!"

"Are you deliberately trying to get rid of me?" Uryu exclaimed

"Oh my! Whatever gave you that idea?" Kisuke replied

"Sheesh...you're the same as always." Uryu said defeated, as he turned his attention back to Orihime. "You know we should really catch up sometime Inoue. It feels like it has been ages since I've seen you. And it's not just me, everyone is worried. We all miss you, ya know?"

"I would like that bu-" Orihime began.

"Bye now! Be sure to report your findings to me tomorrow afternoon!" Kisuke interrupted once again

"Hey wai-"

"Please won't you come in Orihime-chan? This is such a pleasant surprise!" Kisuke interrupted Uryu for the final time, as he put his arm around her and led her inside.

Kisuke closed the door to his shop, and looked behind him as if to confirm that Uryu left the premises. His happy-go-lucky demeanor quickly turned to that of a stoic nature as he turned back around to face her.

"So what brings to my shop, Orihime Inoue?"

Kisuke's subtle expression unnerved Orihime, ever so slightly.

"Does he know?" She thought to herself.

"You wouldn't happen to be hiding something under that coat would you?" Kisuke questioned with a sinister tone.

Orihime's skin crawled as her apprehension grew upon trying to answer his question.

"N-No...Urahara-san.

"I think you're lying," Kisuke taunted as he moved in close, showing his eyes from underneath the shadow of his hat.

Orihime's heart raced as she meekly clasped her hands and brought them up to her chest.

"I think…" Kisuke began, as his daunting gaze met with her own, "I think you are hiding...THE GORGEOUS BODY THAT HAS BEEN DEVELOPING OVER THE PAST SEVENTEEN MONTHS, MY LOVELY ORIHIME-CHAN!" He exclaimed merrily as he once again waved his fan in front of his face.

She felt as though she was going to faint. Not in a million years would she have guessed those would be the words out of the person she was about to put all of her trust in.

"_Kisuke!_" A familiar voice sounded behind her. "Do you treat all women like that?"

"Only the ones that have stolen my heart, Yoruichi-sama" Kisuke mused, removing his hat and bowing his head.

Orihime turned to see Yoruichi with her arms crossed leaning up against the door frame a few feet behind her.

"Orihime, please feel free to kick his teeth in anytime you please," Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Yoruichi-san…" Orihime managed.

"Where were my manners?" He began again, as Orihime's attention was brought back to him.

"Let us make our guest some tea, and hear what she has to say!" He said as he winked, slowly walking passed her Orihime.

Even though she felt uneasy about all of this, something inside her told her that this was the right decision to make.

"I just have to tell him everything..." She thought to herself.

As Kisuke passed behind her, he abruptly drew his cane and spun around with lightning speed, as he aimed directly for the back of Orihime's unsuspecting skull.

In a flash she repositioned herself, and caught his attack, stopping it dead. Only the trouble was, she stopped it with her right hand...her hollowfied hand.

"I see…" He said, almost unsurprised at the outcome.

"Ghuhaa!" She gasped in horror, immediately realizing the potential severity of her error.

Hurriedly she released the grip on Kisuke's cane, and tucked her arm back into her sleeve.

"I-I-" She started, as she fell to her knees and tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry...I just want help…"

Kisuke kneeled down, places his index finger on the bottom of her chin, and gently raised her head up.

"Inoue-san, I'll explain everything. None, of this is your fault," he said in a soothing tone, using his thumb to wipe the tears of her left cheek. "Please come with me, when you're ready."

Kisuke stood up and began walking towards the doorway where Yoruichi still stood.

Gathering herself Orihime, made it to her feet, and began to follow. As made it to the doorway she stopped and looked into Yoruichi's eyes.

"Yoruichi-san I-" She was cut off

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around her in a motherly embrace

"Hush," she whispered, "You're safe here Inoue."

She put her arm around her shoulder and guided her into a familiar room with a large round table that was commonly used for important meetings with Ichigo and the others.

"Inoue-san" Kisuke beckoned, "please...sit."

Yoruichi led her in and as she sat removed the long trench coat that was hiding her gown and arm underneath. Unbeknownst to her, it also hid an intriguing mark that appeared right above her cleavage. It had black spider-like veins protruding from the center of dark circle. The mark looked much too dark to be a bruise. This made Orihime incredibly uncomfortable, but she knew it was for the better.

"_Surprisingly it suites you," _Kisuke began.

But she didn't hear Kisuke's voice...she heard, Ulquiorra's!

"I can see why you went against my wishes in destroying it," Kisuke continued.

Orihime shifted anxiously.

"That mark on your chest...has it been there long?" he asked, showing little concern.

Orihime looked at him puzzled as her gaze shifted downward. She gasped when she laid eyes on what seemed to be a hole appearing on her chest. Immediately she had a flashback of Ulquiorra, thrusting his hand into her chest, and withdrawing, some sort of chain…and then…nothing.

"I-I don't know…Urahara-san!" She pleaded. "What's happening to me! Am I becoming a H-Hollow?"

"No." Kisuke responded immediately. "If the chain that bound your soul to your body was severed, I would be inclined to agree. However, this isn't the case Inoue-san. From what I can gather yours has been _tampered_ with, causing an unforeseen internal change."

"What do you mean tampered?" She exclaimed, as she clenched her claws together. "What happened to me!"

"It's hard to say." Kisuke asserted, as his tone darkened. "But know this; whatever happened, had been stopped by your Shun Shun Rikka. It wasn't until recently that the change began to take hold again. That much I do know."

"How? How do you know?" She demanded, as the air began to thicken do to her growing spiritual pressure.

"First, let me ask you. Are you in love with Ichigo?" Kisuke questioned.

The question ultimately took Orihime by surprise. She wondered what exactly Kisuke's concern would be in such matters of the heart. But she found herself unable to answer his question confidently.

"I-I'm-" She managed, before biting her bottom lip in defeat.

"You confessed your love for him. Protected him. Wept for him. So that must mean you do correct?" Kisuke asserted.

"I-I just…I feel like that was all a dream." Orihime began hesitantly. "I did love Ichigo. I know that much. I was so happy to see him alive, I was even happier to see he came to rescue me, but...

Orihime paused, as she placed her hands on her head.

"But...something changed." She continued. "No...that's not right. It was always there. It never seemed like I was enough for him. I felt like I was lying to myself the entire time. In my own selfish way, I thought that by being a captive of Aizen would finally make him realize his feelings for me. It's been almost two years...And still nothing!"

Orihime slammed her fists down on the table as her reiatsu filled the air. She was losing again…Then, she felt a soft touch on her shoulder.

"It's alright Orihime." Yoruichi said soothingly, as Orihime's startling reiatsu began to fade. "Your heart is fragile right now, no one blames you for anything."

"Forgive me," Orihime pleaded.

"I am the one who should be sorry Orihime," Kisuke replied. "It was never my intention to drag you this far into my plans."

"What do you mean by that?" Orihime asked, with slight agitation.

Kisuke let out a long forlorn sigh.

"You were an integral part of getting Ichigo's powers back. You were part of his drive, and his inherent need to protect those weaker than himself." Kisuke stated as he sipped his tea. "I couldn't allow your heart to be torn between two individuals, there's no telling how it would have turned out when your feelings began to change during your stay in Hueco Mundo, and thus I began to monitor you more closely. But when what was inside you changed, I had to act on my own accord. It was unfortunate, and something I regret to this day, but also something that was necessary."

"Necessary? Necessary!" She said sending a blast of spiritual pressure at him blowing his hat off. "You're saying you deliberately tried to brainwash me?"

"Your hostility his understandable, and I feel I may deserve much worse, but you have to understand. We were running out of time...I didn't think I had a choice." Kisuke uttered in a cryptic tone. "At the time I preferred the way in which things went. I preferred not being the one to activate the seal I placed on Aizen. You see, that would have required the use of my Bankai, and that wouldn't have benefited either side, I'm afraid. So I chose Ichigo to be the one, from the start. I needed you for that Orihime."

"Why me? What makes me so special!" She demanded

"To put it simply," Kisuke said as he smiled "Aizen lost the moment he gave into the Hogyokus' power. And we would have lost the moment you stopped loving Ichigo."

His words cut through to her very soul. Orihime began to cry, as an overwhelming hatred began to build inside of her. She felt used, lied to, and above all else betrayed.

"Why then? Why now?" She screamed, her voice full of angst "Why, all of the sudden, did these memories come back? Memories that change everything! Memoires that change the way I feel, and who I want too….I was falling in love with him! With Ulquiorra Cifer! A Hollow! An Arrancar. Our Enemy! And yet...He protected me...just like Ichigo. But unlike Ichigo, he returned my feelings no matter how heartless he seemed! I left him to die, after I owed him my life!"

Her reiatsu began to fill the room again.

"I know the name Tsukishima doesn't ring a bell to you-" Kisuke began, as he put his hat back on.

He was right, the name wasn't familiar. However, upon hearing it, her eyes welled up with tears, that she was unable explain. Her reiatsu slowed.

"He played a role in how your memories got recovered. During the battle with the Fullbringer Ginjo, Tsukishima had the ability to alter memories. This power seemed benign enough at first, seeing as how once his death occurred all altered memories would cease to exist and you would forget him. However I never anticipated for him to insert himself that far into your past." Kisuke explained, pausing for a moment. "You were on the verge of insanity, as he tortured your mind. He began trying to alter more and more of your memories. I stepped in with the intention of saving you, but I also knew of another danger. I used a similar technique on you...With that much mental stimulation, it could cause repressed memories to resurface. It wasn't until I was too late, that I realized that error. Luckily I succeeded in saving your life, but I couldn't gauge the damage he had done to you right away.

Orihime remained silent.

"So here we are." Kisuke mused nonchalantly. "I'll ask you again, are you in love with Ichigo?"

"No…" Orihime answered bluntly.

"That's all I needed to hear." Kisuke replied. "I promised you I would make things right. And that's what I'm going to do."

Suddenly Tessai burst into the room with a phone in his hands, "Urahara-san, the call is for you."

"I wonder who that could be at this hour," Kisuke questioned as he took the phone.

"Urahara! Is Orihime still with you!?" The voice on the other line demanded.

"O-O-Hoh! Ishida-kun…she has fallen ill I'm afraid. Just a bit of the sniffles. Nothing to call home about." Kisuke mused, "Don't you worry, I'll make sure she gets well, I have just the cure!"

"Urahara-san, this is no time for games! I had a witness report a young woman in a white dress, with long orange hair at the scene, where the strange Hollow activity was reported. Uryu explained. "And it gets worse, the person said she was the one who caused this disturbance. There were three dead! They were slaughtered!"

"Oh my. That does sound like quite the story." Kisuke mocked.

"Listen! She was acting strange earlier tonight! What she was wearing seemed like she was hiding something. We need to talk to her!" He yelled over the phone.

"We?" Kisuke replied

"Ichigo, and I. We are on our way, Inoue might be in some sort of trouble. She's been acting strange for the past few months, this may be all conne-" Uryu was unable to get out his last words.

"I'm sorry Ishida-kun, but my store is closed." Kisuke interjected

"Kis-!"

Kisuke hung up the phone, and let out another sigh.

"Been off your game lately...huh Kisuke?" Yoruichi mocked

"Our children are growing up so fast...but it's nothing that a, lowly-but handsome shop keep can't handle! Of course the help from a certain 'ex-captain' of mine, is always appreciated." Kisuke replied with a wink.

"FINE! I'll handle the two _boys,_" Yoruichi began, unenthused. "But that better be the only kind of '_ex'_ I am." Yoruichi retorted as she sauntered out of the room towards the front door.

"Inoue-san." Kisuke beckoned. "Please come with me."

Kisuke led Orihime down a familiar flight of stairs that opened up into his underground recreation of Sokyoku Hill. This is a place she knew very well, for it had been used for numerous training sessions conducted by Urahara himself, in order to hone her and her friends' skills.

"Urahara-san," Orihime asks apprehensively. "What are we doing down here?"

"What?" Kisuke asked playfully with a smile. "I thought I had made it _painfully_ obvious! I am about to give you the choice you were never allowed to have"

Orihime did not respond.

"W-What did Uryu want on the phone with you?" She questioned breaking her previous silence.

"Oh that?" Kisuke replied, nonchalantly. "Something about a strange hollow attack, and needing to see _you _right away."

Orihime froze at the bottom of the stairs at the words Kisuke had just uttered.

He stopped and turned to her, and placed his hand, lovingly, on top of her head.

"Inoue-san." He whispered, in a soothing tone. "They think they can fix you. They think they know what's wrong with you. They think they know what's best for you. The truth is, only you hold that key, no one else. I am simply here to open the door, and let you pass through it; the choice I never allowed you to have."

She stared directly into his eyes, a new light shone behind them.

"I'm ready."

"Then let's begin, Inoue-san."

"Boys, boys, boys…" Yoruichi teased, as she stood between Ichigo and Uryu and the Urahara shop. "The store is currently closed, and won't open again until tomorrow afternoon. We're sorry for the inconvenience~"

"We don't have time for this, Yoruichi-san!" Ichigo shouted. "Orihime's in trouble, and she needs our help!"

"Now, how could _you _possibly know what _she _needs…_Kurosaki-kun_?" Yoruichi scoffed.

"...I'm sorry Yoruichi-san" Ichigo replied as he Shunpo'd up to the front door. "But I can't just leave not knowing what's wrong with her."

"Ichigo wait!" Uryu shouted.

Before Ichigo could even react Yoruichi appeared in front of him and sighed.

"You really don't know a thing kid…"

In a flash she landed a kick right to his abdomen that sent him hurdling several feet backward, burying him several feet below the pavement. It was so fast that Ichigo couldn't even read the movements; her leg looked like it remained grounded the entire time.

Uryu attempted to summon his bow, but it was too late. Yoruichi Shunpo'd behind him, with such speed that the air itself was draw out of him.

"How is she that fast?" Uryu thought to himself. "Goddess of the flash or not...I've never…"

Before he could even catch his breath she chopped him on the back of the neck with her hand, knocking him out cold.

Suddenly a rush of black and red energy shot down at her from behind.

"Jeez," she exclaimed, as she sighed again. "Does he want to destroy the whole town?"

"Shunko…"

Her body ignited, radiating with white lightning, as she held up her right arm in the direct path of the blast. As soon as the wave of energy met with her open palm, she clenched it into a fist and, jettisoned herself into the air, slicing through the Getsuga, towards its source. The trail she left behind slowly dissipated and did little harm the surrounding environment.

When she neared the focal point of the attack, her arm began to receive minor damage as blood poured from small cuts that appeared. Yoruichi grinned, realizing, she had slightly underestimated the strength of his attack.

"That brat used his mask on me!" She said out loud, as if she were appalled. "I guess there's no holding back with this one."

While she was distracted, protecting the area from his surprise attack, Ichigo saw this as an opportunity to get into the shop. He flew with all the speed he could muster towards the front door. But to his disbelief, he was outmatched yet again.

The attack came even swifter than the first, he could barely bring his mask out again in time to block even a fraction of it. She bore down on him from above, driving her elbow directly into his black, as he immediately sank into the ground.

His ears rang, and his vision blurred, as he pushed himself up onto his sword.

"What's with you!" He screamed, agitated. "What is going on here? Why in the hell are you fighting me? We have to save Orihime!"

She bent over, as the white lighting still radiated from her body, and pulled him up by his hair.

"Open your eyes Ichigo! She demanded. "You can't just choose when you want care about people! You can't just chase every person in distress around like you are all they need, when you give nothing but your sword! A knight in shining armor means little, without a heart!

Ichigo looked at her dumbfounded.

"You wouldn't even be saving her if you tried Ichigo. She is beyond your help!" Yoruichi snapped. "But, if you must be persistent, I'll make sure you become familiar with the hole you're standing in...that much, I can assure you."

The Garganta opened before Orihime as she peered into the darkness of the void. She turned to Kisuke.

"Thank you, Urahara-san." She said.

The apprehension she had been clinging to seemed to fade away when he opened the gate for her. It was as if now that she knew she could possibly see Ulquiorra again, nothing else mattered.

"My pleasure Inoue-san. He replied "I only wish it didn't have to be this way...but I can't undo the past."

"No! You did what you thought was right. You made a harder decision than any of us. You bore the weight of everything on your shoulders, when you put your plan in motion. I'm glad I could be of use, in that regard." Orihime assured him cheerfully.

"You give me far too much credit Orihime-chan!" Kisuke responded, waving his fan in front of his face again.

Suddenly the ceiling above their heads began to quake.

"Well I think that's your cue." Kisuke added with haste.

Orihime nodded her head and stepped into the mouth of the Garganta. She looked back at Kisuke one more time, before it closed, and she was thrown through time and space.

"You think she's ready for this...Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked, as seemed to appear out of nowhere behind him.

"She'll be fine." Kisuke replied. "Her powers have done a better job than I expected in trying to reject what she has become...in the end, unfortunately, I guess every power has its limits."

"You're surprisingly cryptic today…" Yoruichi teased.

"It doesn't suit me very, well does it…" Kisuke responded, solemnly. "How are the boys?"

"Oh you know…" Yoruichi scoffed, as she blew on her fingernails. "Just as stubborn as ever."

"My, my" Kisuke jested. "I hope you weren't too hard on them."


	4. Chapter 4 - Famine

**CHAPTER 4 - Famine**

Orihime peered into the dark sky of Hueco Mundo, as the howling wind swept the white desert sand around her. It felt like an entire lifetime had passed, since she had set foot here. She could see Las Noches looming in the distance, she wasn't very far from the castle. As she surveyed the fortress from a far, she noticed something strange. The roof that had previously atop the fortress, was gone, save for a single spot where three large pillars stood; the exact spot where Ulquiorra perished.

The last thought made all sorts of emotions stir inside Orihime. She felt excitement, for the second chance at love she was given. Trepidation, for the consequences of her choosing to this path. Sadness, for what she had lost, and all she had forgotten. Finally she felt Fear. Fear for what she might become. Orihime suppressed her stirring thoughts as best she could and made her way towards Las Noches, unaware that something stirred in the sand, just out of her line of sight.

Orihime crossed over several more dunes as she passed more of the white decrepit tree tops that stuck through the sand. The tree's trunk was actually located on a lower level of Hueco Mundo, known as, the Forest of Menos. The trees made her feel uneasy. Not only did they signify death, she also feared falling to the lower level.

Despite her fears, still, she pressed on. Each step Orihime took, brought her closer to the fortress of Las Noches. The closer she got, the stronger her desire to reunite with Ulquiorra became. Suddenly she felt a new emotion stirring inside of her; Determination! Nothing would stop her! She would see him again...even if it killed her!

Suddenly the sand in front of her erupted, skyward!

"Santen Koshun!" Orihime announced, in an attempt to shield herself from this unknown attacker.

It hit her shield with a tremendous amount of force, but was unable to break through. This resulted in a backlash from Tsubaki. Her shield dispersed the assault and shot a beam of gold energy out at her attacker.

As the light from her ray pierced through the creatures, arm tearing it clean off, it subsequently exposed more of its gruesome features. Its leathery skin was a dark color, almost back. It had exceedingly long arms, attached to giant claws. It's legs were inverted with backward facing knees, it's terrifying mask ended in a long snout.

Upon receiving such a grievous injury, It did not cry out in pain...instead it spoke to her:

"You're stronger than you look, for such a little arrancar girl" It beckoned. "But...Anzu won't be taken by surprise again!"

"Arrancar?" She said out loud

In the blink of an eye a new arm sprouted out of the hollow's bloody stump.

"Don't play coy with Anzu girl!" Anzu scoffed. "Anzu can feel your, reiatsu. If he eats even the slightest bit of you, he will grow!"

"He isn't an Arrancar" She thought to herself, "He seems to be an Adjuchas class, so if I'm careful this shouldn't be a problem."

Anzu charged at her again.

Suddenly something else in the sand burst forth from behind!

As she blocked the initial attack with her shield, she tried to roll out of the way of the second, but this one was too fast. A creature that looked identical to the hollow who called himself Anzu raked her left side with its massive claws, leaving behind deep wounds.

Orihime wailed, in pain.

The second attacker brought his claws up to his mouth, his snout opening to reveal rows of sharp teeth. He licked his hands dry of her blood and skin. Suddenly it choked.

He immediately spat out what he had just consumed in disgust

"GAH!" He cried, unsatisfied. "HUMAN? You're strange little girl. No matter…"

Suddenly more incarnations of Anzu emerged from the sand around her she realized she was surrounded. There had to be at least twelve of them counting the original, as they began to charge their Cero's. She had nowhere to escape!

"Anzu, has the ability to molt as many times as he pleases. This helps him feed on hollows much faster. All of his forms will become Vasto Lordes, and put an end to our Lady's reign!" He exclaimed, as they fired their cero at Orihime, all at once. "Goodbye human!"

The blast was so powerful it shook all of Hueco Mundo, as Las Noches trembled in the distance. This attack was sure to draw the attention of other Hollows nearby. As the sand and dust settled, there was an unexpected sight to behold. At the last possible second, Orihime had created a dome of the same energy around herself that blocked his initial assault. Though she was unharmed, It took almost all of her concentration to block that many Cero at once.

"Shiten…Koshun…Fortaleza del Cielos" She managed between baited breaths.

"Impressive...But it seems, you have reached your limit human!" Anzu taunted. "We shall tear you limb from limb when that barr-"

He was cut short, as the air became heavy with reiatsu.

"Koten Zanshun-Erradicación del Cielos…." Orihime finished.

In a flash 12 beams of gold light shot out at each of the Hollows that attacked with their Cero, and were vaporized immediately. She had learned that on top of Las Noches...but in this state her reiatsu constantly fluctuated, so she paid a heavy price. Her barrier disappeared as she fell to her knees as a cracking sound filled the air.

She peered down to her Shun Shun Rikka, that she a fastened onto her gown, and noticed cracks running through them all. Her eyes welled up with tears, as she realized what was happening. She had used up too much power to protect herself. Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'o, and Tsubaki, had given their lives to ensure she would survive that last encounter. It fractured further, and fell onto the sand as her tears followed. She covered her mouth to keep from crying out but, it hurt so much. She was powerless now. Who knew how many other dangers awaited her before she could reach the top of Las Noches. And even if she managed to make it that far...without her Shun Shun Rikka, she would be unable to bring him back.

"I'm sorry...Ulquiorra-kun." She said, as she wept. "I'm so sorry, I won't get to see you aga-"

Suddenly the sand below her glowed with similar orange and gold iridescent color. In the blink of an eye, what was left of her Shun Shun Rikka, materialized into that very energy and shot itself in two streams right into both of her temples on her forehead. She screamed in pain as her arms twisted, and her reiatsu broke free.

Orihime was engulfed by an gold pillar of light that reached up into the dark sky of Hueco Mundo. Her eyes began to darken as her sclera turned black, and her Iris' glowed yellow. Her arm contorted and her shoulders twitched. Orihime's left arm began to match her right in appearance, as it too transformed into a hellish gauntlet of layered bone. The energy that hit her temples shot towards both her ears, and re-materialized as a white flower seven petaled flower, that bloomed behind her ears.

As the light faded into Orihime, her vision began to blur while her chest pounded. She couldn't breathe. What was left of her broken soul chain fell out of her hollow hole, which had completely formed, as a fine golden dust. Then everything suddenly went black. Orihime fell face first into the sand, as the wind continued to howl.

Something under the sand began to stir, unbeknownst to Orihime, as she slept helplessly.

Anzu emerged from the dunes below, one of his many incarnations no doubt. He carefully made his way to Orihime.

"Anzu will consume you half-human!" he teased. "The price you pay for what you di-"

"Cero…" A female voice echoed throughout the area.

Anzu could barely turn his head, when a yellow blast of energy sliced him directly in two.

"Damn you!" Anzu screamed as his body faded away.

The unknown interloper began to approach Orihime!

Orihime found herself lying down again, with Ulquiorra on top of her.

"I envy because of the heart...I covet because of the heart...I rage because of the heart...Because of the heart..." he paused staring into her eyes, that were wide with bewilderment, "I lust for everything about you...Orihime Inoue."

With a single fluid motion he thrust his drawn hand deep into her chest! But there was no blood! He retracted his hand which held onto an orange glowing chain from her chest. Her eyes grew heavy, but she fought hard to hold on.

"Despite my efforts, it seems, I cannot have you...in your current state. Even now, as he draws near, I can sense the part of you that is still with him…all of them. I know not of this heart...but if it is something that binds you humans together, then the opposite should also be possible."

As he spoke, black energy with dark green outlines, traveled from his hand and pulsated down the chain he held tight, that protruded from her chest. She could feel the energy course through her body, penetrating deep into her soul.

"My reiatsu is the strongest among the Espada, despite the number on my chest. Its density alone cannot be measured, only felt. I'm curious... if this heart you speak of, is stronger."

Suddenly everything went dark again.

Orihime's eyes sprang open, as she awoke from another dream. At first she thought she was home in her bed...but soon realized that she was far from her own bedroom. Though the area did seem familiar...it had tall cylindrical pillars, ascending upwards to high ceilings. She was somewhere in Las Noches!

"So, you are finally awake, Orihime Inoue." A familiar voice questioned.

Orihime looked back upward, and saw Tier Halibel, leaning over the back of the sofa, she slept on.

"Halibel-san" Orihime said softly, as she sat up.

"It seems you ran into quite a nasty Adjuchas out there." Halibel teased. "Though, even I must admit, you fought well."

"Thank you..." Orihime, replied, as flashbacks of the battle came rushing through her mind.

"That Anzu has been a thorn in my side for quite some time now. That ability of his is rather irritating." Halibel said with a laugh. "There will always be those, who dislike change and order I suppose."

Orihime, couldn't answer. She kept thinking about how she had lost her Shun Shun Rikka...and that this whole journey mean nothing. She began to wish that Halibel would have just left her to die under the sands of Hueco Mundo. Her life had no meaning now.

"I must admit, I was more than surprised to find someone like you here." Halibel said as she moved around to the front of the couch as sliding a fingertip across the backrest.

Orihime remained silent, she was still unsure, whether or not Halibel viewed her intrusion as a threat. Halibel's sword was already released; her commanding, yet beautiful, facial features were completely exposed in this form, as was the majority of her curvaceous tan body.

"However," She said sternly as she stopped directly in front of Orihime. "After seeing you myself, I, think I can understand."

"What?" Orihime asked, perplexed.

"Oh? It seems that you are unaware..." Halibel replied as she, walked over and picked up a mirror that lay on an ornate table, next to Orihime's bed. Halibel handed her the mirror.

Reluctantly, Orihime began to slowly raise the mirror to her face. What she saw, startled her. Her eyes were black, with gold Iris'. On both sides of her head, things that resembled, elongated and flower petals protruded out from her long hair and tucked behind her hidden ears. As she tilted the mirror, she gasped as she saw the black hole above her breasts. Suddenly Orihime realized she her gown was missing!

"Where's my glove!?" Orihime screamed as her head darted around the room frantically "Where are my clothes!?"

Orihime was in nothing but her pink striped panties.

"Oh that...I also took it upon myself to remove that tattered old dress you came here in." Halibel stated. "Although when I tried to remove them, you unconsciously seized my hand and uttered; 'Ulquiorra-kun,' So I kept it. Though I must say you were rather cute."

Orihime blushed, as she looked over to see her glove that bore Ulquiorra's remains, resting on the table beside her.

"I don't even know why they should matter anymore…" Orihime said solemnly. "I have lost my ability to use my pow-

Suddenly Halibel thrust her great sword straight at Orihime!

*CLANG!*

The sounded radiated through the chamber, as a familiar golden barrier formed around Orihime protecting her.

"Just as I thought." Halibel mused, confidently.

"But how?" Orihime questioned, with disbelief.

"Just because you cannot see something, doesn't mean it isn't there anymore." Halibel responded. "As a human, you should know that better than anyone, Orihime Inoue."

Orihime's eyes welled up with tears. It was a miracle...she just might be able to do what she came here for! She might be able to see Ulquiorra again.

"I must inquire, why you addressed my fallen comrade as such?" Halibel asked inquisitively.

Orihime fidgeted and bit her lower lip, as she tucked her right up underneath her breasts.

"I-I...owe him my life...remember?" Orihime uttered. "It is my wish return his life, even if it costs me my own. The glove has remnants of him attached to it. I have his reiatsu attached to my body. That is more than enough for my powers to bring him back...that's if they still work."

Halibel smiled when she heard Orihime's answer. She knew full well, Orihime had other reasons for attempting such a thing...it was written all over her face.

"It looks like we are both indebted to someone Orihime Inoue." Halibel said nobly. "If it wasn't for you, I would not be standing here. And for that I am grateful. You are truly an intriguing girl."

"Does this mean you'll help me?" Orihime asked shyly.

"I'll do whatever I can. Go now, I have prepared a much more 'fitting,' dress for you." Halibel pointed at several ornately decorated shoji screens, which resided on the other side of the room. "I will return momentarily, to take you to the last remaining piece of Aizen's, bright ceiling. However, there is something I must take care of first."

"Of course!" Orihime agreed, as she grabbed the old gloves and ran over to change.

Halibel exited her personal chamber

"You can stop hiding...Luders" Halibel scorned, closing the chamber door behind her.

"Nothing gets passed you does it? Lady Halibel..." Luders replied.

"What purpose do you have, outside my chambers?" She demanded.

"I mean no disrespect, my Lady. However, there have been rumors that you've taken in a stray. A stray that has some most interesting powers." He retorted.

"She is none of your concern." Halibel snapped, as she thrust her great blade, in the opposite direction as Luders; as if to point out there was another presence that lurked in the shadows.

"You are certainly frightening, my lady…" Asguiaro exclaimed, as he stepped into view towards the top of her sword. "But there are those of us who see her potential, my Lady, surely you do as well. If we manipulate her to do our bidding, her power could prove to greatly increase Hueco Mundo's strength"

"Let her only have what she seeks, if she does what we say!" Luders added, hastily.

"ENOUGH! Both of you! Halibel roared, as a massive blast of reiatsu brought both of the other Arrancar to their knees. "You could never understand the meaning of behind my actions, let alone loyalty. If Hueco Mundo continues the way it is, and we cannot stop the ceaseless fighting between our own brethren. We are vulnerable to all outside attacks. It is of my good graces that you are able to stay within the safety of, Las Noches. Don't make me change my mind. Two less, lowly Arrancar wouldn't be missed at all."

The two both fell silent.

"If that is all you came here for, then I suggest you leave...immediately!" Halibel ordered.

The two lowly arrancar exited with haste.

Orihime inspected her body in front of full length mirrors on the back of the Shoji panels. She still had trouble believing what she was seeing. She was an Arrancar now…

"Is this what Urahara-san meant when he said, 'tampered with?'" she thought to herself.

She looked to her right and saw the dress Halibel had prepared for her. It was even more stunning that her first.

It was similar to her old Arrancar attire, in style, but it was much more regal. This one had no cape to cover her back or cleavage. The skirt was asymmetrical, which flowed down the backside, but was cut high in the front, in a V shape, exposing the top parts of her thighs. The boots were black but zipped all the way up to her mid thigh. On the sides of the skirt by the waist began what seemed to be angelic feathers that reached as high as her lower back, cascading down to her knees. The same feather pattern was also clasped around the neck

As she donned, more layers of the gown, the more her heart raced. Orihime began to think more and more of Ulquiorra. She didn't even know what she was going to say to him…

"No!" She thought to herself, as she stared at the regal figure, that was her reflection. "What I say doesn't matter...what matters is I will have him back!"

Orihime heard the chamber door open again, and peered around the side of one of the Shoji panels. It was Halibel.

"Orihime Inoue," She beckoned. "Are you ready?"

Orihime, fidgeted behind the panels, as she gripped the ash stained wrist guard of her old dress.

"Yes!" She said, as she sashayed out from behind the ornate dividers.

"My, my...you can certainly look the part." Halibel exclaimed flirtatiously.

Orihime blushed, as she joined Halibel's side. Together they exited the bedchamber.


	5. Chapter 5 - Death

**CHAPTER 5 - Death**

Halibel cradled Orihime in her arms as they ascended to the top of Las Noches. Orihime began to appreciate, saving her even more now. It seemed as if Halibel was not just indebted to Orihime, but truly wanted to help. She could prove to be an unequaled ally in the future.

"Why destroy the roof, just to leave this only this?" Orihime asked as they continued to ascend.

"The fake sun Aizen created, could not bring light to the darkness of Hueco Mundo." Halibel replied, solemnly. "The reason I joined Aizen, was to one day have the power to stop the ceaseless fighting between Hollows. The partial roof is a reminder, that only through sacrifice, can my dream of silence in the darkness of Hueco Mundo be realized. Until that day the fake sun will shine on this spot alone."

"She truly is admirable, even if we are technically on opposite sides in the end." Orihime thought to herself.

"Tell me...Why is it you chose to come here?" Halibel asked. "Why not just use your power, to bring him back in the safety of your world."

"Well…" Orihime said thoughtfully. "My powers do have limitations...if this is going to work, being here, at the exact spot where his spirit imprint was the strongest, should give me the best chance."

"Oh? So you're not even certain this will work?" Halibel questioned, with surprise.

"No...but it has worked in the past…" Orihime replied, meekly.

"To sacrifice so much, on mere chance. I must say, I continue to underestimated you." Halibel declared. "My apologies."

Finally, they arrived atop the last remnant of Las Noches' ceiling.

"I will be sure not to let anyone interfere, Orihime Inoue." Halibel stated, as she gently set Orihime down. "But this...is something for you alone to undertake."

"Thank you Halibel-san..." Orihime replied, with a smile. "I mean, Lady Halibel! Thank you for everything."

"Though unnecessary, your formality is rather flattering." Halibel teased, as she disappeared into thin air.

Orihime was alone again. She turned once more, and surveyed the sight that marked the end of her journey. She had given up so much, and changed…be it for better or worse...it was all necessary to get to this point. What thoughts she had of turning back, were non-existent. She clutched her old glove, in her hands as she stared up at the moon of Las Noches.

"Soten Kesshun...I Reject!" Orihime shouted.

To her surprise Ayame and Shun'o did not appear, but the field normally, created by them manifested around the glove. It floated in front of her, as it dematerialized bit, by bit, until nothing but black ash remained.

_The things reflected in my eyes have no meaning. The things that could not be reflected in my eyes, do not exist._

"I get it now...so this is...what her outstretched arm embodies," Ulquiorra thought to himself as his vision grew dark, time ceased to flow, and the world around him grew silent. Everything became insignificant...but her. "Her heart was in my hands the whole time."

_I had lost my line of vision, dissolved into the void, and felt as if everything had disappeared. If that isn't "happiness," then what is? Nihility is having nothing, and having nothing to lose. If such a thing called happiness exists in this world, it should be something which resembles the limitless nothingness._

_Happiness…_

Ulquiorra gave into the sensation of the nothingness that awaited him, as he was enveloped in the perpetual darkness of death. In this void, once again, he could hear nothing. Bite Nothing. Smell nothing. But as he touched...he could still feel something. This was strange. He could still feel his hand, as it seemed to hold onto something...preventing him from feeling the ecstasy of the void.

He opened his eyes once more, unable to comprehend what was before him.

"Impossible…" He managed, as Orihime's claws interlocked with his.

The two stood silent for a while, as they gazed into one another's eyes. It was as if neither one of them could believe this was reality.

"I'm sorry, that I took so long, Ulquiorra-kun." Orihime said, as tears began to stream down her face. "And...I'm sorry that I look so different…"

"Nonsense…" Ulquiorra replied, as his once severed left arm reformed itself, and gently wiped the tears off of her face. "You are more captivating now, than ever…woman."

Orihime immediately embraced him, as his black claws returned to their awakened state.

"I'll let that one slide…" She teased, as she gazed up at him. "Just because I missed hearing your voice so much, Ulquiorra-kun."

He placed his claw-like fingers gently onto her chin, as he pulled her head forward, and kissed her.

The instant their lips connected Orihime felt a familiar surge of vibrations erupting throughout her body. Her body responded much like the first time, they eloped. This is what she had been longing for; his touch. In his released form however, the sensations wereten timesmore powerful. Orihime, could hardly contain herself. It has been seventeen long months since she had felt anything close to this. Out of everyone she had met, everyone she was close too, Ulquiorra was the one more made her feel this way.

She unfastened her garments as quickly as she could, for her body begged feel his touch on her bare skin. Suddenly she felt something nudge her pelvis. Parting her lips from his, she glanced down and saw he was completely erect.

"My apologies…" He replied. "This is the first time I've laid eyes on you so...exposed before."

Orihime blushed, as her heart beat faster.

"He is that turned on just by seeing me?" Orihime thought to herself. "Come to think of it, he has never seen my body unclothed before."

She couldn't just let this opportunity go to waste.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" She suggested, in her most provocative voice. "Would you like me too...make you feel good, this time?"

Orihime knelt down shyly, as she was a little apprehensive at first. She had only seen this done in dirty movies she found herself watching on occasion. Orihime also hoped, that this wasn't too sudden, and she didn't want to look desperate in front of him. But she had waited all this time, she couldn't wait any longer.

"It's just another part of Ulquiorra-kun." She thought to herself. " And I love it, when he touches me. My mouth won't be any different."

"Is something the matter?" Ulquiorra questioned. "I do not wish for you to be uncomfortable. Perhaps we should ju-"

Before Ulquiorra could finish his sentence, Orihime shoved all of him into her mouth, immediately hitting the back of her throat.

She gasped, and gagged, as she had clearly taken too much in at once.

"Are you all ri-"

Ulquiorra was cut off again. Orihime began to erotically lick the shaft, while sensually gripping its base with her clawed hands. Then, she slowly traced her tongue upward, wrapped her lips around the head, sucking on him. Orihime couldn't believe how this made her feel. As lewd as it was, her mouth began to feel the same sensations that she felt when he entered her for the first time.

"Good?" Orihime, asked gingerly, as she pulled back slowly, popping it out of her mouth.

She gazed up at him with her innocent face, and beautiful black and gold eyes. Ulquiorra did not answer. Instead he placed both of his claws on the back of her head and pushed himself back in her mouth. Only this time she didn't gag. Instead a muffled moan of pure lust, escaped her mouth.

Orihime's entire body, trembled, as she felt all of Ulquiorra thrusting against the back of her throat. However, the urge to choke again gave way, almost instantly, to pure lascivious ecstasy. He ravaged her, as she pressed her palms up against his thighs.

"So good!" She managed, in a muffled tone. "So hot! So good! Please Ulquiorra-kun fill it up! More!"

She could feel him get thicker, as she choked through those tantalizing words. The sensations she felt increased, as she came to the realization, her mouth began to feel like her womb. It didn't matter where she was touched, or what hole was filled; as long as it was Ulquiorra, it made no difference. She began lustfully massaging, the shaft with her tongue, as it surged back and forth. He responded with even more rigorous thrusts than before. Orihime felt as though she would melt from the sheer feverous pounding; as he slipped it farther and farther down her throat.

"With Ulquiorra-kun, this feels just like sex!" she thought herself, as Orihime felt his claws grip tighter on her hair, he thrust it in one last time, releasing something hot down the back of her throat.

She responded with an erotic whimper.

"Will you swallow it all...woman?" He beckoned, slowly pulling out from between her luscious lips.

Orihime obliged without a second thought. The fact that he was so imposing, even in this kind of situation turned her on even more. What hadn't already been passionately forced down her throat, she gulped down. As she swallowed, and felt it all draining down her throat, she orgrasmed, soaking the ground below where she kneeled.

"Forgive me, for being so lewd, Ulquiorra-kun." She said softly, as her orgasm, continued to flow "It's just that...ever since-"

Suddenly she felt something, gently caress her waist. Orihime, looked down to see Ulquiorra's long prehensile tail wrapped around her. Even something like his tail, sent quakes through her entire body.

"Do you not remember my words, Orihime Inoue?" Ulquiorra uttered sensually, as he lifted her up with his tail, and repositioned her right above his loins. "I lust for everything about you."

Orihime trembled with anticipation.

Without wasting another moment, he thrust her down onto his hard cock.

"Guhaa!" Orihime moaned wildly, as she felt every inch of him, filling her inside.

With the use of his tail, he began to gently, move her up and down, as he slid in and out of her. Orihime could feel him surge inside of her, with each descent. Her entire body trembled with elation, as her breasts undulated, in sync with his thrusting. Orihime began to lose herself as his pace began to quicken. She arched her back, as the ecstasy of it all began to talk hold. Her eyes glazed over, as her tongue hung freely from her mouth.

With her breasts fully exposed, he gripped them with both of his clawed hands. She immediately responded with another erotic moan. Shifting closer, he placed his lips on her right nipple, and massaged it sensually with his tongue.

"Ulquiorra-kun! More! My breasts! Please! More!" She begged, as he continued to grope her.

Her arms suddenly went limp, and fell by her sides, as her back arched further. Her whole body felt like it was going to melt again. She could feel him with every fiber in her body, but she didn't know how much more she could take.

Without missing a beat, Ulquiorra released her breasts, and clutched her back with his claws, giving her more support. As soon as the tips of his long nails, caressed her back, Orihime could feel herself tighten around him. Every part of his body that touched her, sent more quakes of lust through her. They had barely just begun and she was already at her limit

"So deep!" She moaned in euphoria. "It's hitting, so deep!"

All her muscles contracted, as she squeezed him even tighter than before. This must have been too much even for him to bear, in response he dug his claws deep into her back.

"Inside!" She screamed, as they both climaxed. "Release it inside!"

She felt his hot semen fill her up inside, it felt even better than she had expected. She quivered and shook as more shot out into her. He filled her stomach up with releasing more; so much that it began trickling down onto the ground.

Suddenly, angelic wings burst from her back, as her body quivered in carnal ecstasy. Blood ran down her back, and dripped onto the sand roof below from where he dug in. Ulquiorra brought one of his claws in front of him to, worried, that he may have hurt her. To his surprise she snatched his wrist, and with unexpected strength, pulled his clawed appendage up to her lips. Blood dripped from his nails onto her lips. She licked the blood off provocatively, then shoved his fingers into her mouth, moaning as she sucked his fingers clean.?

"I see…So this is what you've been hiding" Ulquiorra said, curiously, as she continued to suck on his fingers. "...A Resurreccion? How curious."

Ulquiorra yanked his hand out of her mouth, lifting her up with his tail, as he pulled out of her. He gently set her onto the ground,

Orihime, flapped her elegant wings once, as a tremendous sonic wave shot out in all directions around are.

"Oh?" Ulquiorra mused. "So you are finally awake? Orihime Inoue..."

"_U-l-q-u-i-o-r-r-a k-u-n" _She sang, playfully, her voice emanating with inhuman vocal tones.

Suddenly she vanished.

In a flash she appeared right next to him, and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled gingerly again.

"Impossible," he thought to himself, "She slipped through my pesquisa."

"You truly are a fascinating creature." Ulquiorra mused.

Everything seemed like it had worked out. But for some reason Ulquiorra felt something was amiss.

All of the sudden Halibel appeared in front of both of them, as Orihime hung on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Pardon my intrusion…I promised the girl, that I wouldn't allow anyone to interfere…unfortunately something is headed this way. Something powerful. We are in danger." Halibel said, with haste. "Ulquiorra...we must stand together. As for you Orihime Inoue...I leave the choice to defend Hueco Mundo up to you"

Orihime grinned maniacally.


	6. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

A relentless cascade of rain fell on the dark streets of Karakura Town. As lightning streaked across the sky, it illuminated a mysterious figure, who limped through the torrent of water. In his arms, he carried an unclad beautiful young woman, with long white wings that hung down off her back. She seemed to be unconscious. He staggered, as he turned the corner in front of none other than the Urahara Shop, blood oozing from multiple wounds on his chest and legs His blurred vision refocused on a man, in front of the shop's entrance. The man seemed to be expecting him.

"I thought I had felt that reiatsu once before…" Kisuke Urahara said gingerly. "Ulquiorra Cifer, to what, do I owe the pleasure?"

The rain began to lessen, until the only things that filled the skies, were the sound of thunder and flashes of lightning.

"Urahara Kisuke…" Ulquiorra uttered, as he struggled to take several more steps, forward. "It would seem, you and I now share a common adversary. One who cannot simply be defeated by Shinigami and Hollows alone."

"Oh? So they chose to attack Hueco Mundo first?" Kisuke replied, intrigued. "If that's the case, what exactly is it, you are proposing?"

"As much as it pains me to compare myself to you, Shinigami...I have concluded that in order to emerge victorious, it is inevitable that we must unite, in some way. The hollows essence is like a poison to them...their aim is wipe us out completely so they have no more weakness. But that's only the beginning. They are after something far more valuable...to you anyway."

"The Soul King...I'm surprised you were able to figure that out so quickly. Truth be told I am working on something countermeasures as we speak. But will need to make a trip to Hueco Mundo to perfect it. How unfortunate...they are going to make my research there such a pain!

"I see…" Ulquiorra responded.

"Tell me, if regeneration, even for a low-level hollow, seems to be an act of second nature." Kisuke mused. "Then why does it seem your wounds aren't healing? My data suggests that out of all the Espada, not only did you have a second Resurreccion, but kept your high speed regeneration as well."

"Perceptive...though I would expect nothing less from you, Urahara Kisuke. The only being Lord Aizen ever truly feared." Ulquiorra commented. "Perhaps, the girl is not the only one who has changed."

"And what about the _girl?_ Kisuke asked. "I sent her there to find you, are you giving her up that easily?"

"If given 1000 lives, I would sacrifice each one for this woman." Ulquiorra spoke, solemnly. "How unfortunate it is, that I only have this one. When they arrived, she fought with such, unexpected, animalistic beauty. I found myself to be lost, in her unbridled savagery, as she slew them in countless numbers. However, even for someone as equipped as that woman, their strength was far too great. I could not allow her to meet such a fate, nor could I allow her to fall into their hands. I gave up everything to bring her here unharmed. That is why, I leave her to you, Urahara Kisuke."

Ulquiorra reluctantly handed, Orihime over to Kisuke, as he cradled her. Kisuke observed the copious amount of blood that covered Orihime's body; none of which was her own.

"Urahara Kisuke." Ulquiorra beckoned once more. "If there is such a thing, as a promise, then you will promise me this. That you will do everything in your power, so that she does not suffer in this world; even if that means, reversing what I have done, at whatever the cost to you. Do not speak of me. Do not even mention my name. I alone hold that woman's heart in my hand. Her heart, need not be burdened, by my memory."

"Then you have my word. You've left her in my capable hands, after all." Kisuke said with a wink.

Ulquiorra remained silent. It was difficult to tell if it was just from the rain left on his face, or if he had tears in his eyes. The look on his face was one that, resembled _true_ despair.

"And what of you...Ulquiorra-san?" Kisuke questioned, as Orihime rested in his arms. "Where will you go from here?"

"Tch…" Ulquiorra scoffed, as he turned, facing away from Kisuke. "Spare me your human-esque formalities. If there is such a place, I _must_ go, I am unable to see it…Returning to where I belong seems most logical."

"Where is it, you _belong?_" Kisuke inquired, with such a tone that would suggest an ulterior motive.

But Ulquiorra had already began to walk away, as the rain picked up again. Kisuke was uncertain if his last words fell on deaf ears.

"No where...I suppose..." Ulquiorra's reply, was but a whisper in Kisuke's ear, as he disappeared into the darkness of the night; his overpowering reiatsu vanishing with him.

Kisuke stood under the awning in front of his shop with Orihime still fast asleep, in his arms. He looked down at her, peaceful expression.

"U-l-q-u-i-o-r-r-a k-u-n" She murmured playfully, in her sleep.

"Inoue-san." He whispered, to her. "Don't worry...We'll be visiting Hueco Mundo again, _very_ soon."


End file.
